The Assassin's Dragon
by LifeUnending72
Summary: When a dragon enters a new world, with no knowledge of how to get back, how does one proceed?
1. Prologue

Prologue

There was once a legend of great beasts. These majestic creatures are unending and fly the skies with great pride. These beasts are called dragons.

Dragons are the most powerful creatures in my world, everything decision must be passed through to them as they are the original owners of the land. They keep the world peaceful and are revered amongst the different races of this world.

I too am a dragon, a fire dragon to be exact and take great pride in my powers. There are many such magical powers that dragons can master but never more than one element as it would take many thousands of years to master and practice. However, there has been one such dragon that has been able to master many abilities.

This particular dragon never had the best start to life. When she was just a little hatchling, her mother had been taken away from her. Her father, a Dragon lord to the southern region, raised her by himself. When she grew older, she learnt how to fight by watching the other dragons; this was before she was ready to be taught.

All the dragons were very proud of her power; however, many of the humans feared her. You see, black dragons are said to be one of the most dangerous and most cunning out of all the other dragons. Though rare, they are never welcomed. The little hatchling was indeed a black dragon, but she had deep blue eyes and had faint blue lines running down the underside of her wing.

This granted her the name, Midnight. Her story begins one fateful night that will change her whole life, and world, forever.


	2. One Stormy Night

One Stormy Night

Today was supposed to be a great day. Midnight and her father were going out for an afternoon stroll through the forest. Midnight's father, Rescim, is a strong and wise dragon who is over a thousand years old. I do admire him for his intelligence and his speed. He had promised to Midnight that if her training went well, then he would teach her how to fly. This would mean that she would learn before the other dragons her age.

"Come now my darling lets go," Rescim called out to his only daughter.

"Coming father," replied Midnight.

They wandered through the forest in the late afternoon sun. The forest is so exquisite. Many a life grows in this evergreen vast forest. All the animals are very friendly in this world and left the two dragons by to their own business. The smell of the flowers was so delightful, and the sound of the stream was very calming and soothing you could almost fall asleep to it.

Soon, the two reached their destination. They stood atop of a cliff overlooking the vast ocean. The way the sun just sinks into the ocean adds a nice touch to it as the sparkles dance across the water's surface. It was almost like magic.

"Remarkable isn't it Midnight?" Rescim inquired.

"Yes it is father," replied Midnight

"Would you like to head back now?" Rescim asked

"Yeah, let's go," it had been a long day and Midnight was very tired, it would be best to return home.

Later that night, Midnight felt that something was amiss. Though it was heavily raining, she could sense that something was not right. Under the cover of darkness and rain, an army of over one hundred humans stormed the fortress that the dragons call their home. Neither sword nor mortal magic could penetrate a dragon's skin as it is too heavily armoured. However, the dragons could not defend as well, for there had been a peace treaty signed hundreds of years ago between the dragons and the mortal races. No harm could be done on both parties; to attack was not the objective for the humans though.

Midnight raced out to find that both dragon and human were locked in combat, neither side harming the other. Midnight had no time to react before a hand grabbed her roughly around the neck.

"Nezrea cast this beast away now before anyone notices!" Shouted the human holding Midnight firmly in his grasp. The other human, Nezrea, produced a parchment from his robes and held it up reading off the words.

"Gods on the wind, we ask you to cast this fury of the night across the dimensions of space and time to bring about peace amongst ourselves!"

Suddenly, Midnight began feeling the weirdest sensation as a green glow emanated from her body. Time seemed to stop and space seemed to distort around her as the last thing she ever saw was her dear father coming to her late rescue as Midnight was cast across the currents of time and space.


	3. What To Do Now?

**What To Do Now?**

"Midnight just let me borrow your journal,"

"Why should I? This wasn't even my idea,"

"But if I don't read you journal then I will never get the story done. I don't know the rest of it, I'm sure it is a very interesting story,"

"No one gets to read my story but I. If the story must continue then I narrate the rest of it"

"Fine then, you narrate the rest of the story,"

So after a much long search, we find my journal. Sebastian has been the one narrating the first part of my story, and frankly, I don't blame you if you think it is a bit boring. The fun happens right now, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the story telling of the greatest tale ever known of: The Assassin's Dragon. Read it or your life is mine.


	4. Alone

**Alone**

When I opened my eyes, all I saw was an arid place. There was nothing but sand and sunshine. No life lived out here, which I know of anyway. I stood up off the sandy ground to take in my surroundings, I was completely alone.

"Whatever happened, I must have been transported elsewhere," I said to myself. I tried to remember what happened before now. All I remembered was that the humans and the dragons where fighting each other, then someone grabbed me, my father ran to me, and then everything went kind of blank.

The first thing I need to do is to find someone who may be able to take me back to my home so I can find out what happened. Once my mind was made up, I journeyed into the far reaches of the arid environment. The sand was hot against my feet and thanks to my dark colouring; the sun was really hot against my scales. My body temperature reaches around 300 degrees, anything under or over can render us helpless, or even kill us.

After what felt like hours of walking I felt really ill and could pass out at any moment. My vision started to get blurry as I started to pass out. Was that someone coming closer? I cannot tell. Feeling faint.

When I woke again I wasn't seeing the sun. I woke to the sound of crackling fire and the nighttime sky filled with the stars twinkling in the dark, and the moon shinning down to give some light to the world of darkness.

I looked up to see a human sitting on the ground across from where I was. He was wearing white robes with leather armor. There were knives coming from his belt and a sword. He had a red sash tied around his waist and leather gloves. He sure dressed strange.

I decided that this guy might be bad news and tried to get up to run away but when I tried my head started to feel fuzzy again and the blurriness came back to me. The human heard my groans and rushed over to me pushing back onto the ground again.

"Don't move little one, your too young to be running around in this heat by yourself," said the human with great sympathy. He handed me a bowl filled with water which I gladly took a sip from.

"I wonder what kind of creature you are. You certainly don't look like anything I've seen before," how rude. He obviously lives in seclusion if he has never seen a dragon before. Who would live in this place anyway?

"I can speak you know," the human seemed really surprised when I first spoke to him.

"Forgive me little one, I did not know that you could speak. Though we do have many animals that can speak, we don't have one like you," the human said to me.

"What do you mean? Have you not seen a dragon before?" this is getting weird.

"No I'm sorry to say, I have only heard of stories about you,"

Ok, so there are no dragons here but there are talking animals. Where the hell am I? Have I transported different universe or something?

"Are you lost little one?" the human said as I was broken out of my trance.

"I don't mean to be rude, but it would be nice if you stopped calling me 'little one'. I can fight as well as anyone." I stated to the human.

"Then by all means, tell me your name,"

"It's Midnight," I sated my name to the human.

"Well Midnight, my name is Umar," Said the human, whose name was Umar.

"Umar, do you think you could tell me where I am?" I had to know where I was so that I knew whether getting back home was possible or not.

"You're in Syria Midnight," Syria? Where the hell is that? Father has never mentioned a place like that before. I guess I really am in a different universe, or something close to that. Fear started to take over me as I curled up into a tight ball and shut my eyes tight. I thought that if I could wish really hard then I could get back home, or maybe this was all a dream. I opened my eyes suddenly as I was pick up By Umar and was cradled against his chest.

"Do you have anywhere to go Midnight," I instinctively shook my head. I was in a different world and completely alone and had nowhere else to go.

"Would you like to come with me Midnight? I think that would be best for you," Going with Umar was the best idea at the time. If I stay with him then I would be able to find a way to get back home.

"I think that would be a good idea, thank you Umar,"

"You should get some sleep now Midnight, we have a big ride ahead of us tomorrow," I felt myself drift to sleep in my savior's arms as I dreamt of better things.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the AC characters, only my OC's and Midnight.<strong>

**Please reveiw!**


	5. Where Is Your Smile?

**Where is Your Smile?**

The shine shinning down was the first thing that woke me up. I opened my eyes to the sight of trees shading part of where I sat. I didn't think that trees could grow out here in this land. There wasn't much of a breeze blowing by, but it was enough to keep my temperature down. I stretched out my legs and wings and let out a big yawn, I hadn't realized how tired I was last night because I felt really refreshed.

"Your awake now I see," I turned around to see Umar saddling up a horse with supplies. He gave me a little fright for I did not know he was there.

"Umar you scared me," I replied a little shaken.

"Sorry little one. Come now we must head off," He did it again. I'm really starting to hate it when he calls me that; it makes me feel like a lesser dragon. I'm not that little am I?

"Don't call me little one,"

"Sorry then, Midnight,"

"Where are we going anyway?" I was curious to know where we were going for I did not know anything about this place.

"We're going to Masyaf, a place where I live," Masyaf huh? Well I hope this place isn't hot like the desert I was in yesterday.

Umar took me into his arms and placed me on the great big horse. The thing terrified me to the point where I started to tremble and whimper. Umar got into the saddle behind me and cradled me in his left arm.

"Don't worry Midnight; I would not dare let you fall,"

"It's not that I'm worried about falling, it's the height of this horse. It terrifies me," Umar let out a little chuckle and smirked.

"The horse won't let you fall either Midnight," Easy for you to say.

We set off down the trail to Masyaf. The ride there was not eventful in the slightest. The land was bare and lacking in a certain sort of something. How there is life roaming around this land remains a mystery. There was the occasional aviary sort of animal flying about in the thermals, what were they called, Eagles, but other than that there was nothing out here except for us. Which reminds me, why have I not heard some of the birds or this horse talk? Something doesn't seem right.

"Can I ask you something Umar?"

"You can ask me anything Midnight. What is on your mind?"

"Why haven't I heard any of the birds or this horse talk? I remember you saying that there were talking animals here right?" Umar thought about this for a while then he responded.

"That is true Midnight, there are some but not all. The few that do are called Guardians. They are chosen to protect a specific bloodline and must protect that specific bloodline till the end of time,"

Guardians right? They sound pretty interesting. I'm used to the animals at home doing nothing and minding their own business like the humans. They usually just accept that the dragons run the show; the ones here seem to help out more. By now the sun was beginning to set, we had been riding for most of the day and it was smooth enough. Umar had been quiet for most of the ride too and just kept looking out to the horizon. I wonder what he was thinking about.

"What are you looking at Umar?" Umar stared at me as if he had been snapped out of a trance.

"I was just thinking about my son," Umar said this as he still gazed out over the horizon. I didn't know Umar had a son, though neither of us mentioned anything of the sort to ever bring it up.

"I did not know you had a son. What is he like?"

"He is a spirited young boy and grows stronger every day,"

"What is his name?"

"Altair," That sounds like a cool name. I wonder if we'll get along.

Soon enough we were at the gates of Masyaf. The sun was starting to disappear over the mountains as the people started to disappear into their homes to beat the upcoming darkness. There was a large fortress atop the very peak of the mountainous area. It looked like a castle, the kinds where knights and kings stay in. It looked like a magnificent place with all sorts of amazing people living inside.

We came up to the gates where there was a lone man in the same clad of clothing that Umar was wearing waved over to our direction.

"Umar, you have finally come back to us. Your mission was a success then?" The man said as he strode over to use, he obviously did not notice me. How rude.

"Ah, Faheem. Yes my mission was a success," When Faheem finally caught up to us his expression was priceless. He obviously didn't expect to see a dragon on the back of a horse.

"Praise Allah. Umar what is that thing you're holding onto?" Who does he think he is, 'that thing'? How rude. If all humans are like this then I do not want to be here any longer. Time to give this man a piece of my mind.

"Who do you think you are calling me a thing? You ignorant insect," Faheem's eyes widened.

"It talks too?"

"Midnight play nice," Of course Umar would be the word of reason. "This is Midnight and she is going to stay here with me for a while until I can figure out how to get her back home. In the meantime, could you not babble about this to the whole village? I need to keep Midnight out of sight for a while," Faheem calmed down a bit then replied to Umar's request.

"Fine, but I hope you know what you're doing here. By the way, the master wishes to speak with you, perhaps you could ask him about this little- I mean Midnight,"

"That may be a good idea, but I'm not sure it would be the right idea," Umar responded.

"Do as you see fit Umar, but the master will find out sooner or later,"

Faheem took the horse away after Umar had unstrapped his necessary equipment from it.

"Here Midnight, hide in this bag so no one will see you," there wasn't really anyone around but I didn't want to get caught so I played it on the cautious side and jumped in the bag. Out of the opening in the bag I could just make out the way some of the buildings were built. They were mainly out of wood and stone, nothing else. There were some rungs hanging here and there off the buildings to make them seem more interesting, however, other than that the village really wasn't much.

Umar soon ventured up the slope to the fortress. There were men in robes walking around and acting like they were busy in the courtyard. There was a ring where people were attacking each other with swords. There was a giant wall surrounding the fortress that had towers connecting each joint. Inside the fortress there were shelves filled with books all around the interior, I wonder what they were filled with. There were staircases leading up different directions of the fortress.

Umar started to climb the staircase to our right. When we reached the top, there were more books in what seemed like was a smaller library. To the side of that was a desk where parchments and letters were scattered about everywhere. Books were lying on the floor, a pigeon coop was sitting to one side and there was a large window overlooking the fortress.

A much older man was standing behind the desk looking over the fortress from the window, there was a Golden Eagle sitting on his shoulder. When the eagle heard Umar make his way into the library it immediately turned around alerting the older man. The older man looked scary; he had a grey beard, black robes and only one eye. I didn't pay much attention to him as I turned my eyes away and focused on keeping hidden in the bag. This man must have been their 'master' as they would call it.

"I trust your mission went well Umar?"

"My mission was nothing but a success master," The older man paced around the room while he was conversing with Umar. I certainly think that much pacing wasn't necessary. I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation because I was too afraid to listen to anything. I felt relief wash over me as the older man allowed Umar to leave, that is until the bird spoke.

"Al-Mualim, there seem to be something interesting in that bag," the eagle said as it was motioning to the bag, "it seems very lumpy to be carrying just your supplies Umar," this bird scared me. The master, Al-Mualim, asked Umar to take out the foreign object that was in the bag.

"I assure you master, there is nothing new in here, just the supplies I left with. Jazeel must be mistaken,"

"I am never mistaken dear Umar, I can see everything," Jazeel said. I prayed to the Gods above that Umar would not take me out of the bag.

"You mustn't keep things from your master Umar," Umar hesitated for a moment then set the bag down. I immediately froze as Umar reached in the bag to pull me out. When I was out of the bag I immediately clutched onto to Umar not wanting him to let go and hoped that Al-Mualim wouldn't come near me.

Al-Mualim and Jazeel stared at me with astonishment and gleaming eyes. I was very uncomfortable when they were staring at me and Umar was the only one who made me feel safe.

"What is that thing Umar? It looks adorable," questioned Jazeel. How I wanted to singe that birds feathers off. How dare it call me adorable? I gave the bird a menacing glare.

"This is Midnight. I found her in the desert; she has no other place to go master. I wish for her to stay with me for a while until I found out how to get her back home,"

Al-Mualim agreed that I would stay with Umar until he figures out how to get me back home. Al-Mualim requested to allow him to hold me for a while; all he got was a burnt finger and a snap of my jaws, which got me shove in the bag again and hurried off to Umar's living quarters.

We finally arrived at Umar's living quarters, which was a good thing too because I was exhausted. The room itself wasn't overly exciting. There were two rooms and a desk by the door which was covered in books and parchments. Like I said, not very exciting.

When Umar shut the door a child of about my age ran out to greet him.

"Father your home," Umar bent down to hug what I assumed was his son. Watching this made me extremely sad, for I did not know what my father was doing at the moment and knowing that I wasn't with him must be killing him at the moment. Altair looked over to me and his face lit up.

"Father where did you find this, it looks so cool," must everyone refer to me as an 'it' or a 'thing'?

"Altair this is Midnight, she is going to stay with us for a while," Altair crouched down to the ground and started to pet me on the head. I must admit it was very comforting.

"I bet she can talk like all the others right father?" how nice of him.

"At least there is one person that takes into consideration whether I can talk or not," Altair smiled then as his eyes beamed with delight.

"I knew you could talk. What kind of creature are you anyway Midnight?"

"I am a dragon. I don't exactly belong to this world though," I explained.

"Why is that?" question Altair.

"That's enough Altair, you need to go to sleep now, and it's getting late," Umar interrupted. Altair let out a groan.

"Do I have to father?" Altair whined.

"You can take Midnight with you. Would you like to sleep in Altair's room Midnight, I have things to do right now," I nodded to Umar as Altair led me to his room.

The room was quite small, there was a window to one side of the room, a small yet comfy bed and a nightstand to the side of the bed. The bed was against the wall under the window and the nightstand was placed next to the bed. Altair placed me next to the wall side of the bed and then he jumped in on the nightstand side. I placed my head on his arm to give me some sort of pillow, making sure my horns did not pierce his skin.

I looked out the window to gaze out at the twinkling stars and the shinning moon. The stars looked like they were mocking me; just blinking like that aggravated me. I miss everyone back home, I missed my father. Are they trying to look for me? It wouldn't surprise me if they were. I don't know how long I was looking out at the window like that for but Altair turned to me and asked me what was wrong. I told him it was nothing.

"You know, if you ever feel sad Midnight, just smile. I bet you have a nice smile," Altair has such a cheerful attitude. He was right, for the first time in a while, I was happy. For the first time in a while, I smiled.


	6. The Journal

**The Journal**

I remember being in a scary place. It was a twisted and dark forest with wild thorns growing around the trees and choking them. The sky was red and blood and the trees branches were bear and they were dying. I heard a rustle in the bushes off to the side and I looked towards the sound, but I saw nothing. There was another rustle and still nothing there. The noises were becoming louder and louder and then out of nowhere a bright light came forth and blinded me and swallowing me up.

I shot my eyes open, my heart racing, it was just a dream. I was still in Altair's room. That was a very scary dream; I wonder what it was about? After a minute or so I still couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided that there was no point in trying to. I carefully got out of the bed, trying not to stand all over Altair, and got down from the bed.

The door was easy to open as there was still a crack left open. When I entered the other room Umar was still up, writing away at his desk, he had a candle lit so he could see well. He seemed too busy to notice me until I walked closer to where he was sitting.

"Midnight? What are you doing up so late?" he got out of his seat and took me into his arms.

"I had a bad dream and I couldn't sleep," Umar was stroking my neck as he walked back to his seat and sat me down in his lap.

"You can stay out here for a while with me Midnight,"

Umar was writing on a piece of parchment while he was giving me comfort by wrapping his free arm around me and pulling me close to him. I felt really safe in his arms, he gave me warmth and comfort, I wish I could stay but I am also missing everyone else back at home.

I replayed all the events that lead up to this moment in my mind, everything here seemed really strange. I also couldn't understand why Umar would be out in the middle of the desert in the first place? And what was his mission that everyone kept talking about. I think I should know what is going on here.

"Umar, why were you out in the desert in the first place?" he gave me a questioning look.

"Would you rather that I didn't save you?"

"No, I mean it seems really strange for you to be out in the middle of the desert. Was there a reason for you to be there?" he thought about this for a moment then he responded.

"I was out on a mission," he seemed to be hiding something from me by the look in his eyes.

"What kind of mission?"

"Just a little errand. Are you going to always be like this?"

"If I'm going to stay here for a while then I need to know who I am staying with," Umar let out a sigh.

"Fine, if you really want to know then I will not lie to you. We are assassin's Midnight," what, assassin's. What kinds of people live around here?

"Killing is bad Umar, it is never right,"

"If you understood why we do this Midnight, then you would understand,"

"Why do you do it then?"

"There are certain people in this world that no matter how grave the consequence, they are driven to control everyone around them. They are corrupt people and it is our job as assassin's to eradicate them,"

"You make them sound like there pests. Are some people here really bad?"

"Unfortunately, yes there are wicked people, but there is also good, it is our job to distinguish which is which. Is it better to save the life of one or millions?" now that I think about it, that does make sense. If the life of the few does outweighs the life of one, then I won't complain about what the assassins are doing.

"You said that each family has a Guardian, do only assassins have Guardians?"

"Yes they do. The average citizen wouldn't know what to do with them if they were to have a talking animal as a companion,"

"Where is your Guardian then?" Umar went into deep thought for a while. I wonder why he seemed so upset. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No little one, we do not have a Guardian," why would they not have a Guardian, I thought the way he said it that every assassin has a Guardian. I guess none was chosen to protect their family.

We sat there for a while more whilst Umar was still writing away on his parchment. I noticed that there was a sort of newand untouched book sitting off to one side of the desk. It seems that no one has written in it. It was marked with a very unique pattern on the cover in the shape of what looked like two wings.

"What is that book for Umar?" Umar looked at me with a questioning gaze as I pointed to the book on the table. He smiled at me as he reached for the book and handed it to me for a better look.

"It was going to be used for a journal that I was going to write in, though I never found the time to write in it," I marveled at the pattern on the book, It had strange markings all around the symbol on the cover, the markings looked like words that I have never seen before. "You may have it if you like; I surely do not need it anymore. Accept it as a gift from me," I looked into Umar's eyes with my gleaming ones.

"Thank you Umar, I will try to write in it always,"

"That you will Midnight. We should be off to bed now, you can sleep in my room, we don't want to risk waking Altair up," I put the book back on the table as Umar carried me to his room. He closed the door quietly and placed me down on the bed next to him. The next thing I knew, I was asleep.

What marvelous things indeed that are going to be written in that book, in more ways than one.

* * *

><p><strong>Too much dialogue, sorry. I tried not to use a lot but it turned out to be hard. I'm sure you guys can't wait for the next chapter, do not fear, it is on the way (to being planned).<strong>


	7. Here Comes Fang

**Here Comes Fang**

Umar had to leave today, on another mission he explained. It was probably another one of his assassinations. I am quite used to this business when I stopped and had a thought about it, it's not life they are murdering innocent people. He asked Altair to look after me today while he went out for a couple of days. We watched him as he walked out of the fortress and disappeared through the front gates.

"What would you like to do today Midnight?" Altair asked me. "We can go to the village if you like, I'm sure you would love to see that," the village did not seem like a good idea to me, what if someone had a fright just looking at me.

"What if I scare someone, you do not normally see a dragon around here do you?" Altair paused to think about for a moment.

"You're right, the villagers would be a little worried," a little worried, yeah right. "Let's go and take a look around the fortress, the Assassins are going to have to get used to you sooner or later if you really are going to stay here for a while," that does seem like a good idea. There are talking animals walking around, how scary can one dragon be?

Altair and I wandered through the fortress. There were some gazes aimed my way but everyone just seemed to ignore me. I must say, there sure seemed to be a lot of Assassins and Guardians around. The Assassins wore the same robes similar to that of Umar's, but they were of different shades and colours, most likely to distinguish their ranks. There were also different varieties of Guardians too. There were owls, hawks, eagles, falcons; I think I saw a scorpion and different species of felines and canines.

We went out into the courtyard where the Assassins and Guardians trained. The sound of clashing steel rang through my ears as men in the training arena for the Assassins were fighting to see who the better swords man was. There were birds flying around in aerial combat while other animals and Assassins were training to better themselves using some training equipment.

"What do you think Midnight, It looks great right?" I must admit, this place was pretty awesome; it reminded me of the training area at home. "Come over here, Salih is about to fight. You'll like him, he is the strongest Guardian I've ever seen," we went over to where there was a gathering of Assassins and Guardians over to the ring where the Guardians training ring was. Altair and I had to squeeze our way through the crowd to get a good look of the fight.

In the training ring, there was a jackal and a wolf snarling at each other and getting ready to fight.

"That's Salih, the big black wolf over there," Salih was an enormous wolf who showed off ever muscle with pride. He had a very distinct scar above his right eye. The front half of him was very well muscled and his back legs looked equally powerful. He looked like a wolf that could snap your skull with a snap of his steel sharp fangs. He looked as if he could easily clear small building with those legs. He sure seemed scary.

"Are you willing to back out now Ruh?" Salih called to the jackal with a booming voice. Honestly, I do not think that this jackal, Ruh, Could beat Salih. Ruh was a very small looking jackal compared to Salih, his legs were skinnier and his jaws didn't look as if it had enough power to even leave a mark on Salih. Though I really shouldn't judge, he may be faster which can be a real advantage to him.

"Not unless you're willing to back out now Salih?" Ruh snarled back.

"Bring it on then," Salih growled as he lunged himself at Ruh.

The two charged at each other, fangs and claws ripping into each other. Salih threw Ruh with great force off to the side and against the railing. Ruh recovered quickly and charged at Salih with great speed that Salih didn't even have a chance to react before he was tackled to the ground by Ruh who had him pinned there.

"Are you ready to give up Salih?" Ruh barked. I really thought Ruh had him defeated, but I should have thought otherwise as Salih used his legs to get up and threw Ruh again at the railing. Though Ruh had him pinned to the ground, Salih had enough energy to get back up again. The two went at it again and again, cutting each other and leaving small marks on each other, not enough to make them bleed though. This went on until Salih came out as the victor. Everyone cheered for Salih.

"I told you he was strong, and Ruh is supposed to be faster than Salih," Altair commented to me when the fight was finished. I looked over to Salih has he helped Ruh up and congratulated him for his efforts. Salih was really nice; it was no wonder why he was a favourite.

"Let's go and look around for a little bit more Midnight," Altair suggested as he lead me off to the other training ring which was used by the Assassins. I was walking along until someone bumped into me, which only caused them to fall to the ground and groan in pain. I was taught by my father how to keep a strong stance at all times so that I would never fall over. That someone that bumped into me was a white wolf cub. When he regained his composure he looked up at me and started to growl at me intimidatingly.

"Hey, watch were you are going," the cub growled at me.

"How rude seeing as I did nothing wrong. _You_ should be the one watching were they are going, not me,"

"_You're_ the one that knocked me over so that means it's _your _fault," this guy was obviously never taught any manners. I was about to knock some sense into this guy when Altair came back for me only realizing that I was not with him.

"What are you doing Midnight?" he asked as he came to join me.

"This jerk is blaming me for something that I did not even do anything wrong," the wolf cub and I snarled at each other until there was a booming voice was heard over us.

"Fang, stop being a nuisance, you're causing a scene," we looked around and noticed that people had gathered around, obviously waiting for a fight. The booming voice had belonged to Salih.

"Son, what have I told you, you know you are not allowed up here," he then glanced at Altair and I, "none of you children are allowed up here," the white wolf cub, Fang as his father Salih called him, flattened his ears back and shrunk under the power of his father's fury.

"But father, she pushed me to the ground," Fang whined.

"I will have none of this, get home now Fang," Fang then slumped away as he was guided by his father home.

"We should probably go home to Midnight," Altair led me back to where we live.

For most of the day we just stayed in his room talking. We were talking about all kinds of things such as our interests and our dislikes and things that we only wish we could do.

"You don't know how to fly yet, I thought you knew how to fly since you were born," Altair joked to me.

"That's funny seeing as you don't know how to fight yet," I joked back.

"Hey I'm getting to that,"

We joked most of the afternoon, we had such good fun and we became the best of friends. I only really wish I did not have to leave Altair, but I also want to go back home. I never really found any information on how to get back home yet. I have actually never found any information on where to start looking. This all just seems really hopeless.

"Hey Midnight, look out here," Altair was pointing out into the courtyard, "wouldn't it be cool to be just like that?" I looked to where Altair was pointing exactly. He was pointing to the training ring the Assassins used where there were two men fighting each other with sharp, steel swords.

"You want to fight?" I asked him with a confused look.

"No, I want to be an Assassin, just like my father,"

"Are you sure about that, I mean isn't it really dangerous?"

"Of course I'm sure, I will be the best Assassin ever," I stared back into the training ring; it seemed very dangerous all of this business.

"What happens if something goes wrong, it isn't exactly safe,"

"Being an Assassin is never a safe thing Midnight, but you will help me, will you not?"

"What?"

"You'll be my Guardian won't you, I'm sure you and I will make a great team," I was really not sure whether I could be a Guardian or not, I still have to find a way to get home. However, I really trust Altair; maybe if I were to be his Guardian, I can then find a way to get back home.

"So, what do you say Midnight?" I turned to Altair and gave him a sunny look.

"Sure, It sounds like fun," Altair smiled and pulled me in for a warm hug.

"Thank you Midnight, I know I can always rely on you,"

'You as well,' I thought as I nuzzled his face.

Outside the sun was going down. The orange sky lit up the village as the sun sat snuggly on the mountains. There were not many people outside for it was getting late. The Assassins were also just about ready to finish up their daily training.

"Hey Altair?" Altair mumbled as if to say 'what'.

"Do you think we could go down to the village?" he looked at me surprised as if someone had slapped him in the face.

"But you said someone might spot you, are you not worried about that anymore?" I shook my head 'no'.

"You also said people have to get used to me, the sun is setting and I doubt many people will be out and about at this time. I won't draw as much attention to myself if it weren't in the middle of the day," Altair thought for a moment.

"If you wish, I will take you Midnight,"

I must admit, the village was larger than I thought. There were closed up market stalls scattered here and there. There were a few tall buildings, but there were mostly smaller buildings. There was also a large centered tree sitting in front of a fountain situated at the front gates, it looked like an amazing tree. Although I was not in the bag, the place did not have anything as exciting as the fortress. Some villagers were about, and there were some whispers, but other than that, there were no second glances.

We wandered about for a bit so I could take in the sights of Masyaf village properly, that was until I heard the sound of someone crying in pain and laughing in the distance.

"Hey Midnight, where are you going, wait up," I had heard Altair call but it was too late as I had already sprinted down to the location of the noise. There I saw Fang who had pinned down a young jackal. The jackal looked like he was in pain.

"Please Fang you've already won, stop it," the jackal cried out to Fang.

"I only knocked you over, you can still fight," this jerk really needs to be taught a lesson, I mean, bullying someone into a fight like that is just wrong.

"Hey, why don't you leave him alone, he's had enough," Fang stopped what he was doing and looked up at me. He let the jackal go and as soon as the jackal was free, he took off. Fang and I glared at each other, burning holes into each other's eyes.

"You again," Fang growled.

"How about you fight me instead," Fang grinned at that idea.

"Fine then, you do need to learn how to say sorry bitch," that little bastard, how dare he.

Fang lunged at me, but I was ready for him as I sidestepped out of the way and let off a few embers to singe his tail. He let out a howl in pain as he came at me again. When he was close enough I gave him a good whopping head butt. Fang stood there dazed for a bit then shook it off. He let out a menacing snarl due to his frustration and charged at me again with a bit more urgency.

I sidestepped again but this time before he flew past me I grabbed him by the tail using my sharp, serrated fangs. Fang howled in pain as I spun him around and threw him into the tree by the fountain. Fang quickly got up again after smashing into the tree and shot forwards using the tree for an extra push.

Fang was moving fast, way too fast for me to get out of the way as he sent us both to the ground. When we got up he has a firm grip on my neck with his teeth. He was only dealing damage to himself more than he was dealing damage to me. Dragon's scales are tough and nothing can cut through.

I raised my blade tipped tail and swung it down to knock Fang out of the way. This caused him to gain a small gash on the side of his body, but it was nothing to serious. I walked up to him as he looked into my eyes with his golden challenging ones.

"Do you give up," he softened his eyes and he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you beat me fair and square," I helped him up off the ground. Salih suddenly came running to where we stood.

"Fang, what have I been telling you. I heard about your fight with Ruh's son. You really hurt the poor boy,"

"Sorry father,"

"Don't say sorry to me, I'm going to personally make sure that you apologize to him," So the jackal he was bullying was Ruh's son. Fang must have thought that he was being just like his father.

"Alright father, I will make sure that I say sorry," Salih was about to lead his son away when Fang turned to me.

"Thank you for the fight, we should be friends," Fang said to me.

"Sure, anytime Fang," the two wolves headed off home.

By now all the villagers had headed home. The stars were starting to appear in the sky as the purplish blue sky added a beautiful touch to the scenery. Altair came over to me; I hadn't noticed he was there at all.

"That was incredible Midnight; I didn't know you could fight like that,"

"The dragons back home taught me how to fight,"

"Are you exhausted Midnight?" Altair said with concern in his voice, "we should probably go home," it was getting late so we headed back home,"

When we got back I was exhausted. Altair was talking about the fight with Fang; in all honesty, I was too tired to listen. We got ready for bed and I took the spot I was in the night before. Altair wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in close so he could pet me.

"Goodnight Midnight,"

"Goodnight Altair," I fell swiftly into a dreamless slumber that night.

_If you ever ask a person to name a close friend they would like to die with and they say they cannot pick anyone for they never had any close friends, they are most certainly lying._


	8. Stay With Me and Never Let Go

**Stay With Me and Never Let Go**

After a week or so, Umar had returned from his mission. He looked very tired and weak when he entered the halls of the fortress, but I bet he is used to that as he must have to travel a lot. When he had finished his meeting with the master he returned to our home where Altair waited for him with open arms.

"Father, you came home!" Altair exclaimed. Seeing the two united like this made me happy and sad. Happy for Altair had a father he can depend on and look up to. Sad because it made me miss my father. The two embraced each other as Umar smiled.

"I see you two are well," Umar said as he also took me in for a hug.

"Father you should have been here, Midnight beat Salih's son in battle," Umar looked at me with surprise coloured all over his face.

"Did you now Midnight?" I nodded, "well you must be quite the fighter," we stayed up a little to tell how each other had been before going to bed.

The next day was a terrifying day. The Saracens, led by the tyrant Saladin, had laid siege to Masyaf village. They had stormed the village and taken over everything. The townspeople were forced to flee into the fortress; their homes had been overrun and burnt to the ground. The siege did not start till the next day of their arrival. The screams of dying men from both sides could be heard through the air.

Altair and I were trapped in our room while the siege went on. Umar had to go out as he was called by the master for something important, what that something was I was not sure.

"When do you think this will end Altair?" I had asked him. Altair stared out the window with a blank expression.

"I'm not sure Midnight," he replied to me without facing my way.

The siege lasted most of the day and into the late evening sky when both side ceased fighting to care for their wounded and bury the dead. That night while Altair and I were sleeping, I awoke to the sound of Umar walking in and collecting some things from his desk. I walked out of Altair's room to see what Umar was doing. He was strapping himself with some of his weapons and armour, which I found was very odd seeing as there wasn't a reason to be doing that.

"What are you doing Umar?" I asked groggily. He snapped his head down to me when he heard me.

"Go back to bed Midnight, you should not be up," Umar snapped back at me sternly.

"I am not going until you tell me why _you're_ up," I retaliated. I may have made him a little angry as he picked me up roughly and put me back into Altair's room and shut the door quietly. That was very rude of him; I wonder why he was acting that way? Well there was no point trying to figure that out, I just shrugged it off and went back to bed.

I had the scariest dream that night. It was the kind of dream that would prevent sleep from ever catching you again. I was back in the dark foreboding forest again, but the atmosphere seemed different somehow, like a fog had been lifted or a storm had just blown over. The same spiteful thorns still clung to the trees which held no more leaves anymore. The sky was no longer red as blood but a soothing dark purplish clear sky, where the blue moon shone brightly.

The setting of the dream was not the scary part; the scary part was the same rustling noise that filled the time still forest. It did not grow any louder, but it was a mere whisper in the air.

"Hello is there anyone there," I said as I tried talking to the rustling of the bushes to see if anything would pop out.

_*Rustle*_

"You better come out now, or I will get you myself," I tried to sound threatening.

_*Rustle*_

"You don't scare me, so you better come out now," I tried convincing the noise. I jumped when I heard a sinister voice respond.

"_I do not scare you, very well, seeing as you asked I will show myself,"_ The sinister voice responded. Out from amongst the trees floated out a pale and ghostly demon. He had long black claws and chains coming off the bracelets he wore around his wrists. A black mist floated behind him as he moved. He had red piercing eyes and sharp teeth. He was mainly black and blue in colour and he wore a long coat. He smiled to me as he showed off his blood stained teeth.

"_Do you fear me now,"_ I must admit I was a little shaken up, but I was not scared of anything.

"I will never be afraid of anything," He chuckled darkly at me.

"_Never afraid of anything, that is what I like to hear. You will grow up to be a great dragon Midnight,"_ The demon said as he floated around examining me.

"How do you know my name," I growled at him to show him that I was indeed not afraid of him.

"_I know all about you Midnight. You are the dragon that everyone fears, that everyone will fear. You are the one they sought to be rid of. However, there will be more time for that later," _This demon is too weird. He said all of this as he was looking into the nothingness that is my dream.

"Who are you?" I asked the demon. He turned to me and smiled showing of his sharp teeth.

"_Wouldn't you like to know," _I gave him a glare which then stopped him smiling, _"As you wish, my name is Malaphar, and that is all you need to know for now. You must awaken now, I shall see you again soon,"_ everything around me started to fade away and I started to feel faint.

"Wait, why are you in my dream? What is this place?" I asked frantically as I started to gain consciousness.

"_All in good time, all in good time," _I lost sight of everything as I regained consciousness.

I awoke to the sound of noises again of Umar placing some of his things back on the table. I rubbed my eyes in the bed sheets and walked into the other room. I noticed that Umar seemed to be in a hurry as he seemed rushed by some unknown force. When I came closer I noticed that he had blood on his sleeve.

"What's happened Umar?" I asked him as he jumped, surprised to see me there.

"You scared me Midnight, do not do that again," he said to me sternly.

"Why is there blood on your sleeve?" I pressed again. He finished placing things on his desk and came over to me and picked me up with the good sleeve. He started to pet me as he calmed down a bit.

"You do not need to worry Midnight, there is nothing wrong," he said calmly. He seemed to be a bit off this morning, like something was tugging at him and he could not shake it off. Altair must have woken up and came over to us.

"What is going on?" Altair asked. Umar gave him a hug as well.

"I must go and speak with the master, I should be back later," with that he left the chambers and out to the towers. I was really concerned for him; he must have been troubled by something. I stared off into the direction that he left, concern drawn into my eyes.

"Come Midnight, it is still early, let sleep for a little longer," Altair said as he led us back to his room.

I sat up in the bed looking out the window into the early morning sky. The crows danced around, keeping their eyes peeled for some fresh meat as they crowed out to nothing. Smoke from fires that burned overnight travelled the air, filling everyone's noses with the stench of dead bodies and ash.

I heard noises of a man speaking about something that I did not know over on the other side of the walls. Something about a peace treaty or something, I did not care much, that was until they said something about a noble being killed that I listened intently then. I listened as best I could as I placed my front feet on the window sill.

"What is it Midnight," Altair said as he noticed my sudden movements. We then both listened as to what the conversation was. The Saracens leader had taken off, but left someone else in charge to negotiate peace amongst ourselves. However, they wanted the head of the Assassin that had killed a nobleman last night. I had a mini panic attack when I remembered that Umar went out last night and came home with blood on his sleeve, he couldn't have been the killer though, I would not accept that.

They brought forward an Assassin spy that they caught. He had been badly beaten and bruised.

"I will not give up the life of one of my men," shouted down Al-Mualim.

"Then this one will take his place, and the siege continues," shouted back the convoy. The man sitting on his stallion raised his head to shout out another message.

"You would not like to have that on your conscience would you, Umar Ibn-La'Ahad?" By now they had placed the other Assassin, Ahmad Sofian, on the executioner's block. The executioner was about to bring his sword down when someone yelled over the silence.

"Wait. I am Umar, it is my head you want," Umar had yelled out to stop the execution of a fellow brother.

"Wait Umar, what are you doing," Al-Mualim interjected.

"I have one request master, please take my son under you wing," Al-Mualim gave him a nod and Umar then climbed down the barracks and out to the awaiting executioner's block.

We had heard the whole thing and Altair could not control himself as he ran out the fortress with great speed to be with his father. I ran as fast as I could to catch up with him, but he had more reason to run than I had, for I was not losing something most dear to me at the time.

"Father!" Altair screamed as he ran as fast as he could to the closing gates. I was halfway through the courtyard but I stopped, for I saw no point in chasing something that could not be caught.

"Father!" He screamed again as two Assassin's stopped him before he could run through the gates. The world seemed to go blank as I heard the whistling of the sword fly down and make contact with the block. The pain I felt right now could not match sheer weight of hurt that Altair must be feeling.

Altair shook violently as he ran straight past me, tears streaming down his face. I must have looked cold hearted standing there for I did not even blink when Altair ran straight past me, nor did I make a whisper when the monster stole the life of something precious. There was no point in crying for something with no life in it anymore, pity the living, not the dead. Those words are true words of wisdom.

I went back to the chambers to look for Altair. I heard him crying so I looked into his room, he was not there. I looked into Umar's room where I found him lying in a heap amongst the bed balling his eyes out, mourning the death of his father.

I got up on the bed and nudge him with my nose. He did not seem to notice me so I curled up next to him in a ball. After a while he seemed to calm down a bit and when he noticed me he took me into a hug and buried his face into my neck.

"Please, don't ever leave me Midnight," He said through sobs. He fell asleep from all the exhaustion. I never left him since and never would I dream of leaving.

_I will stay with you and never let go. You are my world, and that will never change._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's creed, only my OC's and Midnight.<em>**

_Sorry it took so long to write, I didn't feel like it._

_I also had biology camp and then I had to travel to Adelaide for the London Olympic trials to wacth my brother swim. I aslo went to Manarto Zoo and saw all the animals in the bus, the lionesses wanted to chew the tires and the baby cub was unning alonside the bus while it was moving. Whatching the African Wild Dogs was awesome, they male funny bird noises when the want to eat. Amazing isn't it. I aslo read How To Train Your Dragon, It was sad at then end when Hiccup was trying to save Toothless, but everything was okay._

_Wasn't that a delightful chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing while listening to sad music, it's gorgeous. The next one will take a while because school is annoying._

_Happy Reading. _

_-Midnight_


	9. I Like Death and War

**I Like Death and War**

Hello again everyone, I think Sebastian ran off because he had something else to do he said, I say otherwise. I hope you are all enjoying this story so far, for I do not enjoy this. Should probably stop retelling this, it's not like anyone else is here to stop me from reading the journal.

"Are you reading from your journal Midnight?"

'What is it now?" I thought to myself. You should all know Malaphar, annoying little demon.

"You did not tell me you were going to read from your journal, such delightful tales there are in that book, though I have never read from it," Malaphar rambled.

"I did not invite you, do you not have anything else to do besides annoying me," I growled.

"But I certainly would enjoy listening to your outstanding adventures. I like to listen to the parts about death and war, it all seems so fascinating," you see what I mean about annoying, always war and death with this guy.

"You can stay then, but you better shut up and not say anything, only the audience may comment," This is where the story takes a dark and twisted turn, so brace yourselves.

Read it, or your life is mine.

* * *

><p>You can review so do not be afraid.<p> 


	10. The Drakness That Is My Mind

**The Darkness That Is My Mind**

The week that went on was unbearable for me. The long cold nights of the endless screaming. Those lengthy days of never leaving the chambers. I had tried to convince Altair to leave the chambers and to get some fresh air, but he would always lock himself back in his room and never come back out, leaving me on my own. The only light that shined through my darkness was Fang. I would always walk out into the courtyard and he would be there waiting for me. We would hang out together and play fight with each other. However, even he could never tear my mind away from the hurt that Altair had to put up with every agonising day after his father's death.

One night I had tried again to convince Altair to return to his old room, the scent of his father was fading away and even though he could no longer smell him he still had the will to stay there.

"You must stop this Altair; you don't need to do this anymore. None of this will bring him back," He stayed there sitting on his bed and looked out the window. The man whom Umar had traded places with during the siege, was suffering a fever. That night he was shouting a word over and over. It was Umar's name. Altair was staring out into the courtyard, listening to the sounds of the empty screams and shrieks of pain.

"It's his entire fault Midnight," He had finally said to me, the pain evident in his voice.

"You cannot blame anyone Altair. Though we cannot please everyone in this world, it does not mean that everything is his fault," I tried to explain to Altair, though the effort was futile for he would not listen. I then joined him in looking out the window into the courtyard. I saw a boy standing in the courtyard of about Altair's age. I did not know this boy; I had never seen him before.

"Who is that boy Altair?" I asked him.

"That is Abbas Sofian, Ahmad's son. I do not know much about him, only his name," Altair replied bluntly to me. He was Ahmad's son. He must be out in the courtyard praying for the safety of his father. Poor child.

"Why don't we go out there and cheer him up?" I hopefully asked Altair, trying yet again to convince him to leave the chambers.

"Just leave it Midnight. There is nothing we can do, nor that I want to," He replied rudely as he lied back down in his father's bed. I was tired myself and lost the will to help him. Instead I just curled up next to him to try to catch up on some sleep. Altair pulled me into a hug searching for some comfort and stroked my neck as we both went into a dreamless sleep.

I woke an hour later due to the morning sun shining through the window, the sun soaking into my dark scales and filling me with warmth. I untangled myself from Altair's arms and walked out of the chambers, into the citadel and out to the courtyard.

I wandered through the many Assassin's that were training that morning, none of them paid any attention to me as I made my way. I knew what they were thinking and I did not care. Most of them were thinking how one Earth I could still try to convince Altair to try to come out of his chambers. I will admit, my spirit was starting to melt away, but I was about to give up on my best friend. As I made my way I was trying to think of a way that I could help Altair when I bumped into something soft.

"You're late Midnight, I was just about to come and get you," Fang always makes me smile. His upbeat attitude would lift anyone spirits up. "You still trying to help Altair, do not ever give up, I know you can do anything," Fang grinned cheerfully, he was right though.

"You always know how to be cheerful, don't you Fang," I smiled my best smile to him. He gave me a little nudge, well it felt like a little nudge to me but he put effort into that nudge.

"Come on, I'll race you to the fountain," Fang challenged as he started to speed down the track to the end of the village were the gates were held and the fountain waited. I galloped down the trail, careful not to bump into anyone's legs down the way. I was merely but a black blur to the eye, I felt like I was almost flying down the hill. I raced past Fang and beat him to the finish, Fang then trotted up panting for he knew that I won.

"You're really fast Midnight, however, I will beat you next time," Fang declared.

"And I wait for that day eagerly," I replied. For most of that day we just wandered around the village and talked about nothing but everything it seemed. We did this for most of this week after the siege had ended. I would usually go out to the gates stationed at the fortress and Fang would be there waiting for me. We would race to the fountain or have a fight to see who the strongest would be. I would mostly win and Fang would get some wins in.

The morning had gone by and usually by this time I would head back and be with Altair. We headed up to the gates by the fortress where Fang and I part ways.

"I'll see you tomorrow Fang," I said as I started to leave. Fang blocked me from entering the gates, which was never like him. "Is there something wrong?" I asked as I gave him a confused look. This was odd of him.

"Are you sure you don't need more time off?" Fang asked with concern hinted in his voice.

"What are you talking about Fang, we always do this remember? We hang out for the morning and then I go back to Altair," I responded.

"Is it enough though?" Fang asked again.

"What do you mean?" I was always enough for me. Altair needs me more than anything of course.

"I mean is it enough for you to be with him all the time, trying to convince him to get outside and get some fresh air, when it always ends in an unsuccessful result," Fang persuaded, trying to make me see reason.

"I know you are concerned Fang, but if I give up on Altair, then what kind of a Guardian and a friend would I be. I have to keep trying, for his sake," I walked past Fang and onwards towards where Altair is still sitting in his father's room, trying to hold onto the only thing he has of him, memories.

"Then never give up Midnight, you keep on fighting," Fang said as he ran down the path and headed towards his home. I smiled in his direction as I made my way into the fortress.

When I returned Altair was still in his father's room. I put on a brave face and tried yet again to convince him to come outside and get some fresh air. I jumped on the bed and nudge him awake. He stirred awake and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morning Midnight, it is morning isn't it?" He asked groggily, obviously still half asleep.

"No silly, its way past morning. Time to go outside and get some fresh air," I cheerfully said, trying to raise his spirits. Altair looked out the window to find out that the sun was just about high in the sky. He looked back down to me and took me in his arms and hugged me.

"Why do you try so hard Midnight?" Altair whispered to me as he held me in his arms. His voice was weak due to the restless week that he endured.

"I try hard for you, to help you through this nightmare. I want you to get better Altair, please; I need you to help me," Altair started to cry against my head, the tears streaming down like tiny waterfalls. He held me like that for a few minutes while he cried, the tears starting to stream down me as well from his face. Once he stopped, he had fallen asleep again. I stayed with him until dark, making sure that he will be safe and sound.

Night had finally descended upon Masyaf. The villagers locked themselves away like caged birds safe away in their concealed homes; oblivious to the goings on at night were the creatures of the dark hunt just to stay alive. The Assassin's had long gone into their land of deep slumber, recovering from the harsh training that is dealt out to them during the day. The stars twinkled in the sky as the moon watched over the many thousands of dancing little lights in the sky.

I had all but fallen asleep while watching over Altair, the lack of sleep catching up to myself as the softness of the bed invited into the fantasy of my subconscious. I had suddenly awakened from my deep slumber as I felt a slight shove. Altair was shaking me awake as he was saying something.

"Quickly Midnight, father he has returned home, come and see," Altair urged me as I shook myself awake. He must have had a bad dream; at this point in time I did not care and followed him as he led me out of the room. A candle had been lit and placed on the desk, the shadows against the wall dancing around as if they were trapped and trying to escape something.

At first I thought it was Umar, that all of this had been a horrible nightmare and that he had come back from another one of his missions. When I had my hopes up, I realized the man at the desk was not Umar, but Ahmad. I wonder what he was doing here; he should be at home, should he not?

When he noticed us he put a smile on his face, though his eyes betrayed him as all I saw was an abyss of nothingness that seemed to have held some life, but all had been drained from them. In his hand he hell a dagger, the side of it glinting in the light held by the candle. The dagger seemed foreboding, as if it were just about ready to take away the life of someone, or had already taken the life of someone and snickered in the darkness of the poor soul's demise.

He opened his mouth to say one phrase and one phrase only.

"I'm sorry," were the last of his words which seemed to pierce through the night like the sword that had robbed Umar's life from him. Ahmad then slit his own throat, opening it with the dagger he held in his hand, and took his own life. He lay on the ground in a pool of his own crimson blood. Altair and I watched in horror, this was the first time I had witnessed death right at my own feet. I had heard the screaming deaths of mortals before, but never have I witnessed death itself.

I stood there with my feet planted to the ground, unable to move from the shock that was the image of the blood gurgling from the mouth of the wound on Ahmad's throat. Blood had seeped into his robes and they soaked up every drop that came into contact, creating blood red robes. I did not even notice that Altair was with me when I heard him gain enough courage to run out the door to seek help.

I stayed there, staring into the lifeless eyes of the empty shell that lay in front of me, unmoving. I heard footsteps come to the door as Al-Mualim and Altair stood in the door way. After a while, the body was removed and everything was cleaned up. Altair had to shake me out of my daze and took me into his arms. The rest of the night was spent In Al-Mualim's chambers; Altair had slept soundly that night, but could not get to sleep.

The next day we were before Al-Mualim who had to see to us before anything else happened. "You must never speak of this to anyone," he had said sternly, "we shall tell the Order that Ahmad left under cover of darkness. They may draw their own conclusions; we cannot allow Abbas to be tainted with the shame of his father's suicide. What Ahmad has done is dishonourable. His disgrace would spread to his kin," So what he is saying is that Abbas should remain in the dark and believe that his father will come for him again, I do not like this master in anyway.

"Would Abbas not be told of this?" Altair asked.

"No my child," Al-Mualim replied.

"But he should at least know that his father is –," Altair started to retaliate but Al-Mualim came back with a stern.

"_No, _my child," he repeated, "Abbas will be told by no one, including you. Tomorrow I shall announce that both of you, including you Midnight, are to become novices in the Order. You and Abbas are to be brother in all but blood. You will share quarters. You will train and study together. As brothers, you will look after each other; see no harm comes to the other, either by physical or by any means. As a Guardian Midnight, you should make it your duty to look after Altair. Do I make myself clear?" He sure loves to talk a lot.

"Yes Master," Altair and I both replied. And so, later that day, we were assigned our own chambers which we were to share with Abbas. It was not as flash as I was used to, but it was still a place where we were going to be staying for a while, so I may as well get used to it.

Abbas did not look like much; he was only a scrawny little kid. He had the typical scruffy hair and noodle like arms and legs. I was too on edge to care about any details right now; I just wanted to get some rest.

"Hi, you must be Altair. I've heard of you," Abbas said to us cheerfully. He then stared at me like I was some prized horse. "I've never seen anything this weird looking before, what is it?" Abbas tried to come near me but I hid behind Altair and away from him.

"He called me weird Altair, I'm not weird," I said to Altair as I looked up at him. Altair smiled and took me into his arms.

"This is Midnight and she's a dragon. Forgive her, but she is very sensitive when people call her mean things like that," Abbas looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry about that Midnight," he apologised.

I let out a yawn and Altair then placed me into our bed. He tucked me in and gave me a kiss on the nose.

"You just rest now Midnight, I'll be back later," Altair then left the room and shut the door as I went into a deep slumber.

I found myself again in the same setting of the scary and foreboding forest. It all seemed much the same. Malaphar appeared again from the thickness of the thorns and trees. He floated in front of me and gave me the biggest grin.

"_Why the long face, little dragon?" _He asked in his normal sinister voice. I could not stand him anymore and decided to walk away into a direction I knew not. _"Did I say something wrong?" _He asked as he followed me into the dark malevolent forest that is my dream. I wandered for a while, not knowing which direction I was taking while the floating demon trailed close behind me.

"_You have not gotten any sleep lately, I was getting lonely," _he started to say, _"That siege was a bloody battle, was it not? All the empty shells of those mortals lying around, makes good for a pretty picture,"_ Malaphar snickered at is snark comment.

I did not want to hear any of this and I took off into a sprint to get away from him. So many thoughts rushed through my mind. The siege, Umar's execution, Ahmad's life being drained away from him. I don't know how all this could happen in such a short amount of time. I kept running till I could no longer run anymore. I stopped to catch my breath and Malaphar was standing beside me, breathing normally if he ever did breathe.

"_Well, that was a nice jog, was it not?"_ I looked up to find where we were. In front of me there was a pond in front of me. The same trees and thorns were scattered around, but there seemed to be more colour to them this time. Dark purple flowers grew everywhere to match with the colour. This place seemed like a paradise, but a bit more malicious.

"_I see you have found the Teary Pond,"_ Malaphar declared.

"Why is this place so different?" I asked him.

"_This is where your memories a held, the good ones, and the bad,"_ Malaphar explained.

"My memories?" I repeated.

"_Do you not recognise this place? This is your world, everything here is controlled by you your thoughts,"_ Malaphar explained.

"But how?" I asked sceptically.

"_All in good time, all in good time,"_ Everything started to fade away then and I lost vision of Malaphar and the Teary Pond.

_Our memories and actions define who we are rather than our surroundings. This I had learnt at a later time in my life._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed.<em>**

_**Please Read and Review.** _


	11. The Light That Is The Sky

**The Light That Is the Sky**

The next day, Altair and Abbas were to learn all about the Creed with their master. I thought I was to join them; however, I had to go with Jazeel and learn about the Guardians. Jazeel frightened me; she had eyes that could look into your soul and the voice of a witch. Her feathers were very glossy from the amount of times she spent on Al-Mualim's shoulder and stood their preening herself. Her talons had an elegant curl to them but were as deadly as they were made out to be.

"I did not choose you to be my pupil; however, since you are somewhat like me then I must teach you all I know. I will not babysit you so get that out of your head got it?" she ordered me.

'It is not like that I want you to teach me either,' I thought as it would be best to keep my lower jaw locked in place and swallow my words. Jazeel was not someone to fool about with. Jazeel made me go through tasks that seemed meaningless and bland. She made me stand there and attack an inanimate object over and over. She made me dodge her attacks saying that it was necessary for me to learn. I am a dragon for crying out loud, there should be no reason for me to avoid anything. She had me run around the fortress over and over until I felt like my feet would bleed.

Just when I thought that I could take no more she decided that we should stop and focus on something different. Jazeel lead me to a watch tower overlooking the vast water below us. The thermals were quite strong up here and the valley of water seemed endless. The sky was pretty open here as there were some flying aves practicing their aerial combat. What we were doing up so high, I could only think of one thing. Although I feared that I may be right, I prayed that I was wrong.

"Alright you little terror, it is time to learn how to fly. Certainly you should have learnt by now, but I guess were all not born to be great at everything," If she says another rude thing then I was going to drive my teeth into her neck and leave her bleeding.

"I don't even know how to get into the air, how do you expect me to fly?" I argued with her, which was not a good idea.

"Do not speak to me like that you newt. We flying creatures are as elegant as the sky itself, we should not be seen on the ground with those primitive land dwellers. Just do what I do and you'll be fine," Jazeel instructed how one should fly, to feel every muscle and every stroke taken when in flight. The actual flying part I was not worried about, it was the taking off part that frightened me. Jazeel seemed annoyed at me for not being able to take off.

"Remember, do not hesitate, fear is only weakness and should be concealed within," Jazeel demonstrated how to take off. She was right, flying creatures were elegant in the way they fly, well, Jazeel was anyway. She flew as if she were born doing it, it just seemed right. "Now you show me how to take off," She encouraged, well I would call it encouragement.

I took a deep breathe, summoned all my courage and buried my fear deep inside me. I took a bit of a run up, and took off over the edge flapping my wings with all my might. The air rushed into my face as I was in the air. I had thought that I was flying, until I opened my eyes, I did not know I even had them closed in the first place. I tried flapping my wings harder to gain a bit of a lift, which only worked for a short while as I started to spin out of control.

As I plummeted faster to the water, I saw a glimpse of a blur that shot past me. I stopped midair as a pair of talons grabbed me on the neck and prevented me from falling. I looked up to Jazeel had caught me and was dragging me up to the ledge and placed me there. I lowered my eyes to the ground as I got a tongue full of insults from the eagle.

"I have never in all my life seen something as sloppy and atrocious as that. You are a sad excuse of a flyer I have ever had the displeasure of training. I don't even want to look at you now, just go home. I surely feel sorry for that boy that calls you his guardian," that bird has quite a mouth on her.

I slumped down that watchtower and made my way into the courtyard. By now it was the afternoon and this was bay far was on the worst days in my life, apart from being transported into a world I knew nothing about and being surrounded by crazy people who did not know when to have a break. I thought about this until I looked over to the training ring. I saw there that Altair was training with a wooden sword in the art of combat. Although this was his first day of learning how to fight, he seemed pretty good at it. The way he moved as he attacked a dummy, he seemed like he was just meant to fight.

Altair's day seemed to be going well; mine on the other hand was a total chaos. I was admiring the way he moved until I was broken out of my daze by a light shove. I looked over to my side to see my best friend, Fang. He gave me a smile when he found me.

"Where were you all day, I thought I would never see you," Fang stated as he gave me a sunny look. I tried to put on my best smile, though he could tell something was up. "Are you okay Midnight, you seem troubled," he would always know when something was wrong with me; he always had that quality about him.

"Today was awful, that crazy bird Jazeel made me do meaningless tasks all day, and she complained that I was an inadequate flier. I cannot stand that useless pigeon, she thinks that she is so perfect and that I have to be perfect as well," Fang laughed at my ranting.

"You seem to be well then, come on let's have a race," Fang was about to take off when I stopped him.

"I don't think I can run anymore Fang, my feet feel like they are about to fall off," he looked me over with a concerned look.

"We shall walk then, I have not spent any time with you all day," I followed him out of the courtyard as we walked down the path to the village. We both talked about how each of our days went. He commented that his day was not as exciting as mine, but I urged him to discuss it with me anyway. He went on to retell me the events of how his brother annoyed him a little too much and then Fang had him in a jaw lock, which made his father angry.

"You should control your anger Fang; it will get the better of you one day," I warned him.

"But my brother was getting under my skin and I needed to show him who was boss," Fang said with his chest puffed out like a rooster. I do admire his energy and his attitude was slightly entertaining.

"Although," I started as he was ready to pay attention to me, "I did not know you had a brother, would you like to tell me about him?" I asked.

"There is not much to tell he is pretty much the runt of the litter, to me it seems like that anyway. He never leaves the house alone and is always afraid of everything. It would either be me or my master's brother that has to go outside with him," he explained to me.

"You have a master?" I asked when he said something about his master.

"I sure do and I am going to grow up to be his Guardian. His name is Malik," Fang said with great pride. We walked about the market place of Masyaf for a while. "I see that Altair is out and about," Fang commented.

"He had to go outside to train for he started as a novice today," Fang nodded in understanding. "Why are you not training right now?" I asked him.

"Guardians can only start until our masters are ready to start themselves," Fang replied. By now the sun had started to set and it was time for me to head back. Fang started objecting.

"We only just got here Midnight, just stay a bit longer, you won't get into trouble or anything," Fang pleaded to me trying to get me to stay and hang out more.

"I'm sorry Fang but I really am tired and should get back to Altair,"

"Then I'll come with you to the gates," We headed back up to the gates of the fortress. We mainly walked in silence; just enjoying the other's company, though short lived for the day as it was. We had finally reached the fortress gates where we part ways.

"I will see you tomorrow, won't I Midnight?" Fang asked hopefully.

"I do not think that is going to happen Fang, this training schedule is pretty tight and I don't think I will be able to hang out with you as much we both would hope. I am sorry," He downcast his eyes to the ground in sadness. "Hey, we will see each other, just not as much as we would both hope," I went up to him and gave him a nudge to lift his spirits. What I received was different to what I had thought. Instead of a nudge back, Fang gave me a loving lick to the face. I started to heat up from embarrassment as Fang whispered into my ear.

"I will train here soon, maybe then we won't be so far apart every day and hang out more," He then rubbed his nose in my face, "I promise," then he took off and left. I stared off into the direction that he had taken off in and a smile crept onto my face. I had to shake it off to gain back my composure.

When I made way back to my bed chambers, Altair and Abbas had already beaten me and were talking about today's lessons. I jumped up in Altair's lap as they talked about some of the things they were taught about the Creed and some of their sword fighting moves. They seemed to be really getting along. Altair gave me a scratch every now and then behind my horns. I had missed his company the most all day. We sat in silence for a moment as Altair gave me a kiss on the nose and pet me on the head.

"How was your day Midnight?" Altair asked me. I gave him the best smile I could pull for I did not want him to worry about how I almost plummeted into the water today on my first flying lesson.

"It was great," I lied. He gave me a nod.

"What exactly did you do today," I explained to him all the things I had done today, minus all the complaints and insults, and the fact that I wanted to kill that damn bird. I did not even know Abbas was there until he had said something after I had finished talking to Altair.

"You two get along great, you know that right?" Abbas commented.

"We are going to be the strongest team ever, right Midnight?" I nodded in agreement.

"I sure wish I had a Guardian, It seems so great to have a companion with you. I do not mind however, my father will be coming to get me soon and I won't have to feel alone anymore," I remembered that he had not been told of his father's suicide yet, the poor child.

Night had fallen by then and we blew out the candles and went to sleep to recover from our aches and pains due to training. Altair wrapped his arms around me as we both fell into a deep sleep. Thankfully, I did not dream of the Teary Pond that night. Instead, I awoke to and early morning and I did not feel like I had received any sleep.

I had to get up early to start my training that day with Jazeel. She had made me do all those meaningless tasks again, but in much less quantities than the other day. Today we had to try something different, teach me how to take off. Jazeel made me start off on a tree where I had to glide down rather than flap my wings. We would start on a lower branch and make our way up.

"Al-Mualim thinks I cannot teach you how to fly, we shall see how gravely wrong he is," Jazeel growled as she would make jump of the tree and climb back up on my own again, I guess you could call this a climb-and-fly training regime. We repeated these steps for hours that day, trying to get me to flap once I made it to the highest branch. Eventually, I was starting to flap my wings and fly for longer durations until I was flying from one side of the courtyard to the other. I thought it was very pleasant that I was starting to get the hang of flying, I really enjoyed it.

"Alright you useless reptile, I want you to try and fly upwards rather than glide to the ground like a hawk," she started after I had reached the ground after another glide. "You know how to use those things you call wings, now it is time to use them. What you have to do is once you take off, start to flap your wings and push yourself upwards into the sky, it would not matter if you fell because you would be hitting the ground and not plunging into the water,"

I started up on the very tip top branch of the tree. I took off as normal, flapped my wings as hard as I could, and was being lifted up into the air using my own strength this time. I flew around and above the courtyard, feeling the wind as it rushed against my face.

'I really have done it,' I thought to myself, 'I really am flying," I was having the time of my life, until Jazeel had pulled me up; I took all the effort I had to keep me flapping in the air in one spot. I still had not learnt how to stop in mid-flight.

"I knew you were not that useless, granted you _are_ useless, but we flying creatures are most superior after all," she boasted. Her attitude will get the better of her one day. "We will now try to get you flying over where the real birds are flying, not in this training area for small children," We then flew over to the watchtower where we were standing on the same ledge as yesterday. She had taken off first and flew into the air with grace. "Go ahead, try it this time," I summoned up all my courage and without hesitation, I took off over the ledge.

I was filled with glee to realise that this time I was flying over the water with my own strength and was not plummeting down into the water. It was much easier out here as the thermals helped with most of the flying. I flew around in circles, enjoying my new found skill; I must say I was pretty good at it. By the end of the day I was doing all kinds of aerial tricks such as barrel rolling, loop-de-loops and diving really fast then pulling up just before I hit the water.

"I must say you little terror, you are not too shabby. That is because you had the best trainer in the world. Now run off and get some rest, tomorrow you will be learning how to do aerial combat," I flew back down to the ground and headed off into the courtyard. I then headed into the fortress where my bed chambers were.

Altair was already there before me, Abbas was not there however. Altair smiled to see that I was there and I jumped up into his lap willingly. He gave me a pleasant scratch and kissed me on the nose.

"How was your day Midnight?" Altair asked me, eager to find out how I went today.

"It went great; I finally know how to fly. Is that not wonderful Altair?" I stated to him with much enthusiasm. He smiled and gave me a big hug for my success.

"That is very pleasing to hear Midnight, you will be a great mount for me when you become stronger and bigger," We both laughed. He then told me how his day went and how much better he was becoming with his training.

"Where had Abbas gone?" I asked Altair, curious to know.

"He had to speak with the master about something," Altair replied. "What do you think we should do about telling him the truth about his father?" Altair asked after a short pause.

"I think we should tell him, he cannot be left in the dark like that, he should know the truth,"

"Do you think he will accept it though?"

"We have to try," We had contemplated this for a long while before Abbas had returned with his meeting from the master. By now night had fallen once again over Masyaf and it was time to get some sleep. We lay in our beds trying to get some sleep. I had my eyes closed when I heard Abbas across the room whisper something Altair.

"Hey Altair," he started as Altair shifted up on his side to see what he had wanted to say. He then spoke in the most perfect impersonation of Al-Mualim's voice. "We are nothing if we don't abide by the Creed," I then felt Altair's chest rumble as both boys burst out into giggles. I smiled to myself as I was filled with happiness knowing that Altair had made a new friend.

_We are nothing if we are not surrounded by friends. Even the most hateful among us must have had some friends in their lives. I am so glad you are my friend Altair._


	12. The Prisoners of This World

**The Prisoners of This World**

The area around the Teary Pond seemed to have cleared up significantly. Even the pond was crystal clear. It was as if by some unknown force the entire atmosphere had completely changed. Vibrant and flourishing flora was growing in all sorts of elegant colours in outstanding places. The trees had gained all their leaves back and the thorny vines were all but a whisper as they had disappeared, never to be noticed or heard from again. The vibrant Lillie's grew outstandingly in the pond they call their home. The water was so crystal clear that I could see past my reflection to the soil that clung to the bed of the pond. This place really seems like paradise. I wonder why it has all changed so drastically.

"_Admiring the scenery are we?"_ that all too familiar voice remarked. Malaphar floated by me, also taking in the new scenery of the Teary Pond. _"Yes, I do prefer this look much better than that other wasteland,"_ Malaphar commented as he finally looked my way.

"Why has it changed so much from last time?" I questioned the floating fiend.

"_This world and the Teary Pond have accustomed itself to the ever changing torture of your mind. For instance, once your feelings and mind are deprived of all happiness, this world changes to suite to your mind. As such, if your feelings and mind are deprived of all things happy… Well, I am certain you can tell the difference,"_ Malaphar chuckled as he floated around the new scenery, admiring every little detail.

"Could you not change this world yourself? Surely you must have some power over my mind," I questioned.

"_This whole world is controlled by your mind. Trying to change that would just not do. I am only here to see things through to the end,"_

"Are you a figment of my imagination?"

"_The whole of this world is a figment of anyone's imagination. What we perceive things to be and how others perceive us to be are all in our own little worlds. This does not mean that I am not real though, it just means this is how you perceive me to be,"_

"So that means I have made you up in accordance to the insanity of my mind?" Malaphar chuckled at my conclusion to his most confusing, yet rational explanation.

"_I am sure you are going to get along fine here,"_

"Do you think you could tell me what is going on Malaphar? Why am I here? How did I get here? Am I ever going to get home?"

"_You should not waste time asking questions little one, you just have to see with your mind and then everything around you will become clear,"_ I downcast my eyes to the ground. I obviously was not going to get any information out of him. _"I am sorry that I cannot help you Midnight, but be patient, trust me. All in good time, all in good time,"_ I suddenly felt everything fade as I was pulled out of my subconscious and into the real world.

The sun was shining through the window as I opened my deep blue eyes. I sat up and realized that Altair and Abbas were not in the room anymore and that I was alone. I had completely overslept. I shot up out of bed, charged through the fortress and then headed for the courtyard. I had received and earful of insults from Jazeel that day.

"You useless lizard, what would happen if you were attacked. You would not even know when the enemy was upon you even if it hit you in the arse!" Jazeel ranted as she pushed me harder with my training than ever before. I was aching all over from my sore muscles by the time the day had ended. I felt like my wings were dead weight on me after the amount of time I had to be up in the air.

"Let this be a lesson for you to never miss or oversleep on your training time ever again!" Jazeel squawked as I slumped away into the courtyard.

The main thing that was on my mind was sleep and lots of it. I headed straight for my bed chambers when I felt a tug on my wing. I turned around to see Fang grab a hold of my wing between his teeth. He let go of it when I had his full attention.

"I called out to you three times already, I'm starting to think you have forgotten about me," Fang said with a sad face.

"I'm sorry Fang. I had overslept this morning and Jazeel became mad when I showed up late for training," Fang laughed at me.

"Sucks to be you right?" He said as between laughs. I tried to laugh back but it was a very weak laugh and it hurt against my sides.

"Are you ok Midnight?" Fang asked as he looked into my eyes with concern. I nodded to him to try and not make him worried.

"I am fine, but I will just need to get some rest for now," Fang then looked at me with a sad expression as I was about to leave.

"Do you not want to hang out with me today; I have something really important to tell you," Fang pleaded.

"Can you not tell me right now, I really have to get some rest," I complained.

"You'll be fine. This is really important," I sighed. I guess if you can't beat them, then join them. Fang lead me out of the Courtyard and down to the village.

The sun was starting to set by now and stars had already started to show up in the pinkish orange sky. Most of the villagers had already headed inside to escape the dark. The sun was sitting over the valley while the remaining light danced across the mountains, mocking the oncoming darkness. Fang had led me to the fountain and tree that was stationed nearby the main gates.

"What exactly was so important that you could not tell me back up at the fortress?" I questioned the cub.

"You remember how I said I was going to be a Guardian there so we could be together no matter what?" The images from that moment crept into my mind and I mentally shook them out of my head.

"Yes, I do remember," I replied as I looked down to the ground.

"Well my father has pulled some strings to get me to train there so know I too am going to train as a Guardian," Fang said proudly as he puffed out his chest. I smiled at him.

"That is so great Fang. I am really proud of you,"

"My master is also going to be training as well otherwise I would not be there," I congratulated him for his efforts to get in for training as a Guardian. After a short while of Fang boasting on how he was going to be the strongest Guardian ever, I was starting to get really tired and had to really get some sleep. Fang understood and asked if he could walk with me for a short while.

After saying goodbye to each other I headed up to my chambers where I was in serious need of some shut eye. Upon returning, Altair and Abbas were already there conversing. I again hopped up into Altair's lap and curled up into a little ball. He started to pet me and gave me a kiss on the nose. It was like our little routine.

"How was your day Midnight?" He would seem to always ask this from the moment I had been with him.

"It was awful. I overslept and Jazeel made me train harder. Why did you not wake me up?" Altair laughed weakly at me then turned serious when I gave him a death glare.

"I am so sorry Midnight, I had though you need the rest and let you sleep in a little," Altair apologised then gave me a hug to show that he meant it. I lovingly licked his face and nudge him in the chest.

"I forgive you then," I replied as I curled up again in his lap. It had gotten pretty late by now as the moon was evident in the sky and most of the lights that emanated from the houses below had already been distinguished. We snuffed out our candles in our room then tried to get some sleep that night.

Altair felt rigid beside me, he could not get to sleep for some reason. We were facing away from Abbas as Altair whispered lowly to me so that Abbas could not hear.

"Do you think I should let him know?" I knew what he was saying and tried not to give away what we were whispering about in case Abbas did hear us.

"I think you should let him know,"

"Will he hate us for it?"

"What is the worst that could happen?" Altair turned over and started to whisper over to Abbas.

"Hey Abbas," Altair whispered into the night. Abbas turned over to hear what Altair has said.

"Yes," he whispered back groggily. He had probably just started to let sleep take over. Altair held his breath and they sat there for a short while before Altair responded.

"Nothing, never mind," He said as he rolled over and held me in his arms again, looking away from Abbas. Altair gave me a small kiss on the head and closed his eyes as he tried to get some sleep. I did not bother asking why he had frozen up; I was too tired to care. It would be best to ask him in secret later.

As the months rolled into years, Altair and Abbas had grown closer as friends. They would talk with each other as they studied with Al-Mualim and trained in combat in the courtyard. I also felt that Altair and I had also grown a lot closer. He would always explain to me how much he missed me and that he could not wait to hold me in his arms at night. He would always joke that I was some kind of heater to him.

I had grown a little larger as well. Dragons grow faster than most creatures, but to us we do not seem to grow fast at all. My wings had grown larger and I had grown a little taller. My tail extended more as the blade on the tip grew sharper every day. My horns had also grown whiter and a lot more shaper as well as longer. I was almost suitable to be ridden, but I could not quite yet lift myself and Altair off the ground as he tried so before.

Jazeel had made me carry small boulders while I was flying to help with the issue of not being able to carry someone on my back. I was starting to turn into a real dragon as each day went by. Jazeel would make me train less as she saw no use in training a dragon to fight humans, we all know who is going to win there. Jazeel had also stopped throwing insults my way after so many months of torture. She actually started to compliment me on how strong and elegant I was. I had really started to admire her for that.

Life had all seemed but a blur as the days went on. I thought of home less and less, all I could think about was my dear Altair and how I must be there for him when he needed me the most. I had made it my sole duty to help Altair. Maybe that was my purpose, to help Altair. I tried not to think about all of that and focused on my training.

"You are doing well Midnight, you have become my prized pupil," Jazeel boasted as she complimented me on my efforts for the days training.

"I thought I was your only pupil," I retorted as she gave me a glare.

"I will have none of that, I have taught many a fliers and none were as good as you," Jazeel squawked as she flapped around in embarrassment. I laughed at her and as she regained her composure. "You should head off now; we do not want to get you exhausted,"

"I am a dragon you know, I do not exhausted that easily," I laughed as I flew off to the courtyard. I had seen Fang train from time to time. I would learn some interesting techniques he would pull off and learn how fast he could move to dodge others attacks. He had started training a month after he had told me that he would join up. I do admire his spirit, he was a good fighter.

I also admired the way Altair fought, though they still make them use wooden swords, he was really good at it. He would move under the enemy's sword arm then counterattack behind. I admired the way he moved, the strength of his fighting, it was all so amazing. I really admired Altair; he really excels at his studies as well, though does not put in much effort.

While everyone is learning and training back at the fortress, I usually have time to myself to go flying. I would fly around the valley all day and take in the view of all the wonderful things I see when I zoom past in the wind. I would practice diving down into the water and catching any fish I spot in the air above like and eagle. I really loved this life and I hope it never changes. Though I cannot help the feeling that something is tugging at my heart strings, pulling me into a direction where I know not to venture.

After most of the day of flying around, I headed back to the fortress when it was late in the afternoon and the sun was about to set in the horizon. I landed back in the courtyard, Altair had already finished his training and he welcomed me back from my flight. He gave me a big hug and that tender kiss on the nose.

"How was your day Midnight?" Altair asked

"It was great," I replied.

"Midnight, I really have to talk with you alone," Altair led me to our bed chambers where he wanted me to speak about our predicament.

"I really must tell Abbas about the suicide of his father," Altair declared. I nodded my approval, not really needing to say anything.

"I knew you would understand. Midnight, I really think you are the only one that I can fully trust. I am so glad you are my friend," Night fell upon Masyaf. Altair was ready to tell Abbas what really happened to his father.

"Abbas, I must tell you something," Abbas turned over in his bed to face Altair. I could feel Altair brace himself for what was about to come.

"Abbas, your father is not coming back. He came to my chambers one night and then committed suicide," Abbas did not say anything for a short while so Altair continued. "Al-Mualim ordered me not to tell anyone, including the Brotherhood. It was in order to protect you. But the Master hasn't witnessed your yearning at first hand. I lost my father, too, so I know. I know that the pain of it recedes over time. By telling you, I hope to help you, my friend,"

I was expecting Abbas to rage hell on Altair at that very moment. What had happened was not something that I had anticipated. Abbas turned over in his bed and had said nothing. I knew he was not taking this lightly; silence can be taken as another form of anger. The silence in the air grew thick where it got to the point to be too unbearable. I eagerly awaited the sleep that was about to come.

That morning Jazeel had instructed me that there would be no training today. She had said that I should be allowed at least one day off from now on. I was starting to think that she was becoming soft on me, but I should know better. I was not going to question her though so I took my leave and decided to have an early morning fly.

The clouds and the sky looked so nice that they just seemed to merge together as one. The valley below seemed like and endless stretch of earth, there seemed to be neither start nor end to it. The water flowed lavishly as I listened to the running water lap against the rocks as it flowed on by.

I felt that it was time to head back so I turned around and headed for the fortress. I leisurely flew on by as I took my time heading back. Somewhere deep down inside I could feel that something was not right, I let that slide though and kept on flying casually. As the fortress came into view I thought I had heard some screaming, I picked up the pace to find that something was wrong.

"Stop this Abbas," someone had pleaded. I had finally flown out over the courtyard, seeing a crowd around the training ring. In the training were Altair and Abbas. They were in a heated fight with real swords. They were not supposed to be using real swords yet, why were they now. I then saw Abbas tackle Altair to the ground as he somehow causes Altair pain. I saw blood coming from Altair's robes, I then became furious as I folded my wings and shot down to the training ring.

I crashed into Abbas, making him drop the dagger he had produced, and threw him over to the side of the training ring. I gave him a nasty cut under his eyes with the use of the blade on my tail. I hissed at Abbas, threatening to do more damage if he came any closer. I stood over Altair, staring at the blood that stained his robes. The other Assassins watched in astonishment, shocked to see a strange turn in events. Abbas had picked up his dagger again and was about to charge.

"Abbas!" a booming voice shouted. It belonged to neither of the Assassins around the training ring, but from Al-Mualim high in the window. "Put away the knife at once," his voice bellowed down into the courtyard.

"Not until he admits," Abbas had sounded desperate as he responded to the master.

"Admits what?" I heard Altair from beside me, clutching the wound at his side. I then heard their instructor from the side call over.

"Now Abbas Do as the Master says," what good will that do? Do none of these humans have any brains in their head?

"Come any closer and I will carve him," Abbas snarled. I growled back at him making him look at me.

"You will have to get by me first," I roared. I could see that all the hate and anger he had thrown at Altair was put my way this time. I could hear that useless instructor plead to Abbas.

"He'll put you in the cells for this Abbas. This is no way for the Order to behave. Look, there are citizens here from the village. Word will spread," The instructor said in another feeble attempt to calm Abbas.

"I do not care," Abbas cried as fresh tears started to roll down his face. "He needs to say it; he needs to say he lied about my father,"

"What lie?" Altair had asked again.

"He told me that my father killed himself. That he came to Altair's quarters to say sorry, then slashed his own throat. But he lied! My father did not kill himself! He left the Brotherhood! That was his apology, now tell me you lied," He cried out as he tried to charge at Altair again. I head butted him in the gut as he came close enough and winded him as he fell to the ground. He went to stab me, but as the dagger made contact with my scales it shattered into many pieces that could not be put back together.

"Abbas stop this," Al-Mualim commanded from high within his window. Why does he not come down here and say it the coward.

"Altair, did you lie?" The instructor asked Altair. Silence grew thick in amongst the courtyard as all awaited on what Altair had to say. Altair looked at Abbas behind me then looked into my own eyes. He took a deep breath and then responded.

"Yes, I did lie," Altair said as he looked to the ground. Abbas the sat back on his haunches and cried his heart out. The pain from within shaking his whole body as he cried. The instructor grabbed him roughly by the arm as he still wept from all the torment.

I went over to Altair and started lick his wound clean. He pet me on the head and was about to give me a hug when a few guards came over and dragged him and I away as well. We were both taken away to the cells, both thrown in together. Altair huddled over to me as the guards went away and gave me a hug and a kiss on the nose. I folded my wings around him to give all the warmth I could offer.

"You should not have saved me Midnight, I would have been alright. It would save you the worry if imprisonment," Altair said to me as we both sat in the darkness of the dungeons, the cold surrounding us, threatening to freeze us to death.

"I cannot stand by and watch you struggle to save yourself. I thought I had lost you today," The physicians then came to the dungeons and treated any wound that Altair had. The wound was cleaned and then bandaged. Altair and I slept that night in the cold darkness of the dungeons. I stayed as close as possible to Altair to provide warmth to him as he tried to get some sleep.

"Did I do anything wrong Midnight? Did I say something to make Abbas angry? I had only wanted to help him, so why is he so mad at me?" Altair confided to me.

"I guess that he was too scared to believe that his father committed suicide. He just wanted to blame someone for his misfortunes. If he does not want to believe it, then let him. I believe you did the right thing," Altair smiled and gave me a loving hug.

"I am so glad you are here with me," Altair said as he both fell asleep.

_We are all prisoners of this world in our own way. We may do it by the obvious ways or the seemingly subtle ways. However, we are all prisoners of our own minds._

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was delightful, was it not? That was all for The Assassin's Dragon Part 1. Part 2 will be mainly from the game but for one chapter. Shock Horror. I thank all my wonderful followers for reading this story, I honestly thought no one would read this. <strong>

**Please Review, I want to know what you think of Part 1 of this story, you may get something special if you do.**

**Keep a look out for some interesting facts as well, it will probably be all about animals. Ok, all of the facts will be about animals. **

**Happy Reading**

**-Midnight**


	13. Ignorance is Bliss

**Ignorance is Bliss**

After some time contemplating our punishments, Al-Mualim decided that a month in the dungeons should be enough. Abbas' training was to be extended by one year after Altair was to be made and Assassin. Jazeel had pleaded to Al-Mualim that I was to be released and not to be left in the dungeons; Al-Mualim thought it was necessary as I should feel the punishment that Altair was to be put through. He had also said because I interfered I should be equally punished.

It has been 4 years since the incident. Altair was a full fledge Assassin; he was trying to aim to be a Master Assassin. He would always explain to me how a Master Assassin was the greatest Assassin amongst them all. They were the top ranking Assassins and the harder missions were given to them. They were well respected amongst everyone and rightly so for they bested everyone in the art of assassination. To get to the point, they were badass.

I on the other hand was a full grown dragon. I was able to fly higher and faster than I ever had before. Thanks to the training I received from Jazeel, I was able to carry Altair through the sky. My wings stretched out far reaching an amazing wings span. My horns could spear three grown men at once and my tail blade could swipe down over ten men in one swish. However, as I had grown larger over the years, I started to think that I was some kind of monster. I had always thought that the villagers always talked behind my back and I felt really anxious around humans that I would always stay in the fortress and be with Altair.

"Let them talk, they do not see the beauty that you are," he would always say to me to make me feel better. Altair always made me feel safe and would always tell me that I was special. "All that matters is that you are beautiful to me," he would assure me as he gave me a soft kiss on the nose. We had gone on many missions before and each time we would catch our prey without fail. Altair and I had a one hundred percent success rate; we were unbeatable in both skill and assassinations.

I would travel all over with Altair. I had learnt that there were places other than Masyaf. The world here seemed like and endless valley of wandering souls as I see more and more people each day in many of the cities Altair and I travel to. We mainly fly at night so that I am not spotted by any of the humans in the cities. I never saw the point though as when I am but a blur in the sky the gullible people do not notice that there is a potential threat in the city, hunting down its prey.

We were returning from a mission and flew in the night to avoid the many guards and citizens. I had not slept in a while as I would be up and awake, ready to defend Altair from the many dangers of the world. Altair sensed my drowsiness.

"We should land down there near the palm trees Midnight, you need some rest," Altair pleaded as we were about halfway to Masyaf.

"We are almost home, I can sleep when we get there," I explained to Altair. The drowsiness got the better of me as I let out a yawn, showing off my larger serrated teeth. Altair chuckled and gave me a pat on the neck.

"Midnight, you need rest," he had ordered sternly as I flew down to cluster of palm trees and landed there. Altair collected some timber to start a fire.

"Are we not expected back soon? I am sure the Master would be pleased on our completed assignment," Altair smiled at my enthusiasm to head back to the fortress.

"I would love to get back and report our mission too Midnight, but you need rest and plenty of it," I lay down on the ground as Altair collected the timber for the fire. I used my fire to start up the fire as Altair had a rug out and used it as a blanket and I as a pillow.

The fire crackled and danced in the dark as it flicked this way and that like a lizards tongue. I wrapped one wing around Altair to give him the extra warmth. He rested against my neck as he got out some food to eat. He would have bread and some dried meat and I usually got the rest of the meat that was there. I usually hunt for my own food such as fish when I am back at Masyaf and other land dwellers such as hare.

After eating Altair put out the fire so that we would not draw attention to ourselves. I fell asleep as Altair stayed half-awake in case there were to be danger lurking nearby. That night I got some well-earned rest, a reward for all the hard work I put in Altair would remind me.

It had been a while since returning to the Teary Pond, I would hardly ever sleep and passage here would be avoided. The scenery would be most likely the same, clear skies and all. Malaphar and I had grown to be really good friends, though he would never tell me why I was here, I usually let that slide by though.

"_You have not gotten much sleep friend," _Malaphar said as he floated by.

"I had never the chance of finding sleep," I explained to him. He gave me a chuckle as he floated around.

"_You have become quite a feared predator, though you have never showed yourself, people have started to talk,"_

"And what exactly do the whispers tell you?" Malaphar had this unique ability where he can hear the souls of the dead and what their history was when they were alive. It is most useful in some occasions.

"_They speak of terrible things about you. 'The Great Black Beast' is what they say. From the looks of it you have made quite a name for yourself,"_

"The mortals are too gullible to notice that I am even there, they assume that I am a rumor,"

"_Rumor or not, you are the most deadly creature in this world," _He was absolutely right. There are some Guardians who do fear me, but they then come to realise that when I am back at Masyaf and not on a job, I am one of the most likable out of all the Guardians.

"_I assume you had another successful mission?" _Malaphar questioned.

"You need not ask my friend," Malaphar smiled as he looked over the pond.

"_That is true; your memories tell me of your success. You have become quite strong I must say_. _You must get some rest for now, we shall talk later. Until then,"_

"Until then, my friend," everything started to go faint as I regained consciousness.

It was dawn when I awoke and Altair had already packed his supplies and was waiting for me to wake up. I slowly got up and shook the dirt that had accumulated over my scales during the night. Altair smiled when he saw me wake up and gave me a hug and a kiss on the nose.

"How did you sleep?" he asked. I gave him a smile and a nudge to show him that I slept well and was ready to go. He got on my back with the help of my leg as a step and we took off into the sky heading for Masyaf.

We reached Masyaf in a matter of minutes and headed straight to the Master. He seemed very pleased when we reached his library.

"Well done you two. You have made an exceptional job in removing the poison from the city of Damascus. You should rest up for the day and head out again tomorrow for you next task," Altair and I then headed off to our chambers were we decided to get some rest. How do you think I got through the door in the first place? The enlarged the door frame so that I could get through. I was not fat; do not even think of that remark.

Altair was on the bed having a snooze while I was blowing smoke rings out the window and watching them disappear in the wind. Had I already disappeared form the minds of the many at home? Where they even trying to look for me anymore or had they given up and realise that it was a futile task and thought it to be a bother. I did not want to be erased from anyone's thoughts, I wanted to be remembered. However, when I think about the people here, then I want them to forget everything about me so they won't be able to talk behind my back.

I watched the many songbirds sing their beautiful melodies, witnessing something amazing as they danced in the sky carefree and oblivious to the happenings of the world. I would love to be that little songbird, ignorant, that is the best thing you can be here without everyone breathing down your back and making sure you do the right thing.

Altair woke up after an hour or so and I turned my head to him as he gave me a pat on the nose. I continued looking out the window as Altair looked at me. I was wondering why he was looking at me like that and turned to ask him why.

"Why are you not outside getting some fresh air?" he simply asked me.

"I want to stay here with you," I simply replied. He chuckled then faced the ceiling as I continued to stare out the window, watching as a pair of songbirds danced together and sang their hearts out. T was so beautiful that I could not take my eyes away for one second.

"Is there something interesting out there?" I heard Altair ask.

"Just the songbirds singing and dancing in the sky, nothing interesting," Altair turned to look at me with a serious expression.

"Nothing is without interest," he said as he faced the ceiling again.

"Am I without interest?" I asked hopefully. Altair reached over and gave me a kiss on the nose. He locked his golden eyes with my blue ones and straight out said to me.

"You are neither without interest nor are you without beauty. In fact you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Let none say otherwise for they are but fools," He let his forehead to my nose. "I love you so much Midnight,"

We headed out to the courtyard during midday. Altair had made friends with Malik, Fang's master. For what reasons I did not know. They were not the best of friends but they did like to compete with each other. I assume you would call it a healthy rivalry. Fang and I would then watch as these two went at each other with their swords clashing and setting off tiny sparks in the air.

"I bet my Master is a much more skilled sword fighter than yours," Fang would boast.

"I think not. Altair is swift and nothing can get past him," we both laughed then and continued to watch the world go by. By now the sun was starting to head towards the west and was no longer high in the sky.

"When do you have to leave again?" Fang had asked me after a while.

"Tomorrow," I responded blandly as if it were just a normal thing to do, killing people I mean. I take no pleasure in killing people mind you and I doubt that I ever will.

"Do you want to come with me and hunt for some food?" Fang asked after a short pause.

"Sure," I replied as we headed out to get some food.

We searched high and low around the mountains that surrounded Masyaf. We had it in a way were we would call out to each other when one of us found something. Fang would howl as wolves do, I would make an unusual clicking sound that would mimic that of birds. I had found a unique talent to mimic other animal calls to alert the other Guardians of any dangers or anything else.

I was searching up in the trees when I heard the familiar howl that belonged to Fang. I met up with him and he pointed out a doe. We were downwind of it so that was a good thing for we did not have to move around it. Fang moved to its left flank silently where he would flush it out and move it towards me where I would go in for the kill.

He moved silently and lowly, he was about to pounce when the doe shot its head up. I held my breath, fearing that it would run away. Suddenly, a flash of grey shot out of the bushes and pounced on the doe. The figure dug its fangs into the doe's neck, and with a flick of the head, snapped the doe's neck for an instant kill.

I looked over to where Fang was; he was still in the same place he was supposed to be so therefore it was not him who pounced. I looked over to the carcass to see a dog that seemed to look like a wolf of some sort but in fact was not. It was a rather large dog and had stripes down its body and a curled tail. I had never seen a dog like this before, I wonder what it was.

I heard Fang get out of his place and went up to the dog, he seemed really furious. One thing that will never change is his attitude. He had the fuse of a small yet powerful bomb if you like. I stayed where I was, not wanting to get involved. When Fang was angry, he was angry.

"That was our kill, you have no right to take it for yourself," The dog looked at Fang confused, as if he had said something complicated.

"Our kill?" he repeated. I got out of my hiding place and joined Fang, something tells me that this guy would cut Fang's fuse short and cause him to explode that much easier. The mysterious dog then looked at me; I saw amazement in his eyes as he stared at me, then realization.

"My friend and I were hunting for food, that was our doe there and we almost had it, until you came along," Fang growled towards the mysterious dog. He nodded then and then spoke up.

"I am sorry, I did not know. You can have your doe, I will hunt for something else," The mysterious dog said as he tried to offer us the doe.

"I do not want your apologies and I do not want the doe. I you want forgiveness then fight me you thief," Fang was about to pounce until I grabbed his tail and pulled him back. "Let me go," he howled as I held him down.

"Leave him alone Fang, there does not need to be a fight over this, it's pointless," Fang calmed down a little and then I released him from my hold. "I am sorry, you can keep the doe. We will get out own food at home. Let's go Fang," I led Fang away as he headed back home.

"I could have taken him," Fang complained as he arrived back at Masyaf. He had complained what a waste it was and that the mysterious dog needs to be taught a lesson. I zoned out all through the while he was complaining. I was too much in thought as to why the dog would be out here in the first place and why he was not here in Masyaf with the other Guardians. Could this mean that there are more Guardians in this world other than the ones roaming around Masyaf?

The next day Altair and I had received our next mission. We were to head to the city of Acre and assassinate a Scholar. This particular Scholar, we had been told, had ordered the slaughter of any men who was to disapprove of his workings. He was a coward who was afraid and had others killed who believed he was wrong. His mind was poisoned and needed to be put out of his misery. That is what Al-Mualim had told us about this man.

I am sure many of you have their own opinions on this matter, here is mine. This man, now I do not know his name because I was not paying attention, is a cowardly man who does not like creative criticism and loathes all others who tried to explain he is wrong. This man takes great joy in the slaughter of many and believes himself to be of higher knowledge than anyone else. How is that for some insight?

Altair and I gathered our supplies and headed for Acre to eliminate yet another disease in the midst of man.

_Ignorance is bliss, though others may not like the bliss of ignorance and decides that the only ones who have got it right are themselves. They believe they are full of knowledge, the only problem is, they do obtain a lot of knowledge. That can be dangerous._


	14. Come Join us in The Ranks of Insanity

**Come Join Us in the Ranks of Insanity**

Once we had gathered our supplies, Altair and I headed over to Acre. We made it there in under half a day thanks to my sift flying. We quickly sped over to the Bureau to avoid the eyes of any guards or citizens. It is not a large feat to accomplish though as the humans are so gullible as to think I am but a really strong wind that has picked up suddenly, or a mere cloud that has swiftly made its way over. See what I mean? These humans are gullible and ignorant.

We entered the Bureau through the roof; I never wondered why it would be a roof, and we greeted the Rafiq. Jabal, the leader of the Bureau, sat waiting for us. He was an elderly man in his mid-forties. He looked over to us as he heard us enter the Bureau. By his side was a Fennec Fox, a tiny creature with large ears and a long nose and a sandy coat, her name was Tahria.

"Ah, Altair and Midnight, what brings you two here?" Jabal asked.

"The Master has asked us to assassinate an angry scholar," Altair stated as Jabal nodded his head.

"I know of who you speak. He has been slaughtering those who defy him, be careful you two, this is not a mission to be taken on lightly,"

"Do you know of his whereabouts?" I asked, eager to get the job done.

"He should be by the docks now, preaching about lord knows what," Tahria spoke up in a squeaky voice. Jabal handed us our marker, an eagle feather, and Altair placed it in his supply pouch.

"Let us be rid of this filth once and for all," Jabal concluded and with that, Altair and I made our way to the docks, where we expected to find the crazy scholar. All the while there I could not help that we were being followed, I shook it off though and focused on the task at hand.

* * *

><p>I made it to the docks, sitting on a watchtower high above the ground. Altair went on and joined the crowd down below, I was to stay here and help out when needed. That was how it has always been with Altair and I. If a target were to stray too far away for any reason, I was to go in and make the kill. Down below on the ground I could hear clearly what was being said by the angry scholar, he was rambling on about something that seemed to upset an individual.<p>

"You must stop this teacher, this is absolute nonsense," one man spoke up.

"You just won't admit that I am right, I have always been right. Our God does not love us anymore, he has abandoned us," he said as he stretched out his arms to add emphasis. "I know of only one way to reached a safe haven and I only ask that each and every one of you to join me," this man had completely lost his mind?

Everyone below shifted around uncomfortably, none speaking merely out of fear. The other man spoke up again.

"You only think that our God has abandoned us, but really you are the one that has abandoned him," the man spoke accusingly as he pointed a finger towards the crazed scholar.

"If you will not follow me, then there is no hope for you," a few guards stepped forward then, two to hold the man steady, one to deliver him to a better place. "Let this be a lesson for all of you who defy me," the body of the man was left on the floor, a pool of crimson flowed around him as everyone went on by, pretending that nothing had happened.

I scanned the crowds for any sight of Altair, I saw him closer to his target, hiding in amongst the people for cover so as to not draw any attention to him. Once he had reached his target, he quickly stepped out while the guards were not looking, and delved his hidden blade between the man's head and spine.

I would assume that I was not needed today as this was a most successful assassination. I was about to turn to leave when I heard the guards raise the alarm when they noticed the corpse of the scholar lying in the street. I searched frantically for Altair; it appeared that they had spotted him after all. He raced past everyone to exit the docks, in a blur I followed from above

I noticed that some of these humans used tactics to that of a pack animal, they would chase their prey or targets to a dead end and would attack all at once. Altair was smart, often the guards never got the chance to catch up with him, and they would end their futile searching. Today was a little bit different; the guards were obviously fast, though Altair was fast too they eventually had him cornered.

I was about to spring into action, but one look form my Altair told me that he may not need any help. Another thing about Altair, was that he was strong and a worthy fighter. Only about four guards had given chase, if he played his cards right, then he will definitely make it out of this one.

I hid in the shadows as I saw Altair bring out his sword, ready to fight. The first man rushed him, he brought down his sword, which Altair deflected perfectly and came in with his sword and drove it into the man's chest, dissecting it before pulling it out as the man fell to the ground. The second one came almost instantly, attacking Altair's weaker side. Altair had to quickly change hands before driving his sword into the man's stomach, shoving him off as he faced the next two.

The remaining seemed to be hesitant in their movements, only one dared attack. He moved in, more slowly and not as rushed as the others, waiting for an opening. When he had found his mark, he went in, only to be met with a blow to the head. He fell to the ground and Altair stabbed him and then brought back his blade to be met with the last guy.

Dying was obviously not on his agenda. He quickly turned around and started to make a run for it. I raced forward to end this guard's miserable life, when a flash of strips shot in front of the guard and pinned him down. It was that same dog Fang and I saw out in the wild, I wonder what he was doing here. The mysterious dog drove his fangs into the guard's neck and, with a flick of his head, snapped the guard's neck and killed him instantly. I looked at him, astonished.

"Are you not that dog I saw the other day?" I asked as Altair joined me. The mysterious dog looked over to me and smiled, blood stained on his teeth.

"You are that dragon I saw yesterday," he replied.

"Do you know this dog Midnight?" Altair asked me.

"Fang and I saw him the other day, what are you doing here?" I asked the dog.

"I saw you two and thought you may need a little help,"

"We have this under control, thank you anyway," Altair said to the dog. I thought I heard more guards and lifted my head to the direction of the noise.

"I think more guards are headed our way," I spoke up.

"I hear it too," the mysterious dog said as he flicked his hears towards the noise.

"We should leave," Altair suggested as he mounted me, ready to take off.

"Wait, you should come as well," I informed the mysterious dog. He shook his head.

"We should split up, I'll look for you later," I then hurried off with Altair to the Bureau as the mysterious dog took off in another direction. I wonder if he will be ok.

* * *

><p>We made it back to the Bureau in one piece, Jabal and Tahria waited eagerly for our arrival. I rested amongst the cushions while Jabal and Altair talked. Tahria walked over to me, bored with the conversation that was taking place between her master and mine.<p>

"You are very talented, did you know that?" she commented as she sat by me.

"How so?" I asked her quizzically.

"Talented as in you are unseen by anyone, and yet you can still manage to help Altair,"

"Is that so?" she nodded her tiny head. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I just find it amazing, and you and Altair have this bond that can never be broken, I find that beautiful," Tahria big on talk, she had always admired the bond Altair and I shared. She wished that Jabal and she had something as special as Altair and I. The truth of the matter is that Jabal was always caught up in a lot of work that he never spends as much time with Tahria as she would hope.

* * *

><p>When night fell over Acre, we headed out for Masyaf. I sat above on the rooftop, waiting for my Altair to finishing packing the supplies so we could head off. All the while I had wondered where that mysterious dog had taken off to; I hope he made it out of there ok. Altair then placed his supplies on my back and he climbed on afterwards. I took off into the night sky and left Acre behind.<p>

We flew the skies for a few short minutes, I wanted to reach Masyaf soon though Altair insisted that I needed to get some rest. We flew down to a small patch of greenery where we set up for camp. Altair was resting beside me as I lay my head near him; all the while he was stroking my nose.

"You did very good today Midnight,"

"I did nothing at all,"

"What would happen if you were not with me today?"

"Do not make me answer that," he smirked as he gave that loving kiss on the nose. He always knew I liked to be kissed on the nose.

"I love you so much Midnight, if you were to disappear; I would search the ends of the earth just to find you,"

"No you wouldn't," he looked stared at me, shock and hurt wrought on his face.

"Do you not want me to look for you?" his voice filled with hurt.

"I wouldn't even leave you in the first place, nor would I let anything tear us apart," he chuckled lightly at that and brought me into a tight hug. I enjoyed his company, I always have. He was the only one to bring joy into my life when I had first been transported here.

"Do you love me?" I was a bit taken back by his question.

"Do not ask questions you already know the answer to,"

"Will you say it though?"

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," he let out a laugh, the first one I had heard in a while.

"Why are you so cruel Midnight?"

"Dragons are cruel creatures, you can never trust a dragon," he calmed down the laughter and looked into my eyes, they were serious.

"I trust you, and I do not care what the others say, but you are kind and the most beautiful creature I have ever seen," I nudge him lightly in the face to show my affection, which in turn gave me a kiss on the nose.

"I love you Altair,"

"I know," was all he simply said as I rested my head on the ground and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>I had only been about dawn, the sun was starting to rise from its slumber and the light on the land was already showing. The colours painted on the sky danced across it as birds started to chirp and awaken to catch their breakfast. The morning was fresh and I felt revitalized, the only reason why I woke up was because I thought I heard something nearby. I quickly stood, causing Altair to fall over.<p>

"What's the matter?" he asked as he stood quickly, gathering his sword.

"I heard something just then," I looked around; I thought I smelt a familiar scent. I followed it over to a few bushes. I dug my head in there, and out popped the mysterious dog.

"I guess I couldn't hide, even from you," he said as he shook himself down.

"Did you follow us?" he nodded his head. "Why would you do that?"

"I wanted to be a Guardian," I stared at him for quite some time, looking towards Altair to see what he would say.

"They don't take just anyone, you would have to be born into a family," Altair said as the dog look hurt for a moment, then nodded his head in understandment.

"What is your name anyway?" I asked him

"Shiro, I am an Akita, here they would originate from Japan,"

"Japan?" I asked surprised.

"I believe it is a land far from here," so, there are other lands besides this one.

"You can come with us if you want, I am sure we can make you a Guardian if we asked,"

"Midnight, we don't even know where he is from or who he is," Altair said beside me.

"What about me, you did not know who I was,"

"That is different," I looked into his eyes, pleading him to let us take Shiro with us. He breathed out a sigh. "Alright then, Shiro, you can come with us. When we get there, I will ask the Master if you can train as a Guardian," Shiro's eyes brightened up with delight.

"Thank you, I will never forget this," Altair turned to gather his things. I shook my head in disappointment.

"You will have to excuse him; he can get like that sometimes,"

"I heard that Midnight," he called out from near the camp. Once everything was packed and ready to go, Altair mounted me while holding onto Shiro. I then took off and headed for Masyaf.

* * *

><p>We headed to Al-Mualim to report in on our success. We explained to him all the details of the assassination and what he had been doing to cause such uproar. Al-Mualim listened attentively, as well as Jazeel. Any success that I brought in seemed to bring in nothing but pride for her, it was kind of daunting. Al-Mualim then noticed Shiro behind us after we finished explaining.<p>

"And who might this be?" Al-Mualim questioned.

"I have never seen this whelp before," Jazeel sneered.

"His name is Shiro, he wishes to train as a Guardian," I explained. The look in Al-Mualim and Jazeel's eyes did not seem to help with the situation.

"I will train hard master, I only wish to become stronger under the Guardians," Al-Mualim seemed to be in deep thought.

"I do not think we need this whelp Al-Mualim, he seems kind of useless," Jazeel snickered the way she used to with me.

"Looks can be deceiving Jazeel," he looked Shiro over for a moment. "Very well, but you will be an apprentice to Midnight until I say otherwise. Midnight, you will watch over him and report to Jazeel about his progress, that is all," before leaving, Al-Mualim had a few words that needed to be spoken with Altair, so we headed off without him.

"I think that went well, do you think so as well Shiro?" I asked as I led him to our chambers.

"I do not think they accept me very well," he reflected upon the meeting.

"That is just their way of being cautious, as long as you obey, they won't have any reason to be suspicious.

So from that day on, Shiro had trained under my guidance. He went through harsh training, with the help of Jazeel despite my complaints. She had said that I needed to be taught how to teach. Years had passed and Shiro was getting stronger by the day. Al-Mualim decided that Altair, despite the unusualness, should have two Guardians, Shiro and I. We were to go on every mission with Altair, though Shiro was to mainly do what I say.

It was not until that fateful day, that Shiro was made a full fledge Guardian. It was the day of an attack on Masyaf. A Templar spy had gotten through our defences, thanks to Altair, we were able to help drive back the forces and save Al-Mualim.

That day, was also the day that Altair became Master Assassin. No one had noticed, but his attitude had seemed to change, it was in a way where he became more distant. I would try to talk to him about it, but he said it was nothing. He then started to become more arrogant by the day, I do not know what had gotten over him, but I was afraid that I was going to lose my Altair.

_I will search the entire world just to see you smile, just to feel your warmth and to feel your happiness and experience your love._


	15. Abandoned

**Abandoned**

Moist, cold, and darkness, these three things were all I could describe about the ruins that were now venturing deeper into. We had received a mission; it was to retrieve and artifact down here. A mission of great importance as Al-Mualim had explained it.

We moved silently in the dark, I brought up the rear in case any real threat was to come from behind. In front of me were Fang, Shiro who moved with grace. Then there was Fang's brother whom moved swiftly, yet somewhat clumsily. Altair was in front, being the leader as he is, followed by Malik and his younger brother Kadar. Altair was quite the leader, though there was a sense of arrogance about him. I do not judge him though; I love him either way and will do whatever he wishes, I only hope that he will return to normal however.

Altair then suddenly held his hand up as we all stopped and listened around. He flattened himself against the wall, moving silently. I did not know what was up ahead, though I could smell another human. All I heard was Malik calling out to Altair.

"Wait, there must be another way. This one need not die," it was too late though, I heard the blade sink into the flesh of the human. We finally made it around the bend and saw that a priest lay dead on the ground.

"An excellent kill," Kadar had said with great admiration. "Fortune favours your blade," I stared at the body, somewhat disgusted, but then again my Altair had not been himself as usual.

"Indeed, he'll tech you how to disregard everything the Master has taught us," Malik said with as much venom in his voice as he could produce.

"And how would you have done it?" Altair retaliated. Fang was the one to growl back.

"We would have not taken the life of an innocent you fool,"

"And we would have not drawn attention to ourselves," Malik added. Altair turned away as he let out a sigh.

"It matters not how we complete our task, only that it is done," he breathed out.

"But that is not the way…" Malik had started before Fang would start to rip Altair to pieces. Altair fixed a stare, cold and gleaming at both of them.

"My way is better," he simply stated. Fang was about to lunge, but Malik stopped him.

"We will scout ahead, try not to dishonor us further, for the sake of your Guardians at least," with that, he and Fang took off down the tunnels. Kadar then turned to Altair after watching his brother go.

"What is our mission? My brother would say nothing to me, only that I should have been invited," he said with such admiration and enthusiasm.

"The Master believes the Templars have found something under the Temple Mount," both Kadar and his Guardian's eyes lit up.

"Treasure," the young wolf had asked.

"I do not know. All that matters is the Master considers it important, else he would have not ask me to retrieve it," the two young ones nodded and then took off to catch up with their brothers. Shiro and I stayed behind.

"Why are you acting like this?" I questioned. Altair looked over to me.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"You have just broken one of the sacred tenants of our Creed," Shiro interjected. "This is not normal of you," Altair gave one look at the body and then waved a hand for us to get a move on. Shiro took off, I hesitated for a moment.

"I said to move Midnight," he ordered.

"Please, would you not tell me why you are acting this way?" his golden eyes stared into my blue reptilian ones for a moment.

"We do not have time for this Midnight," he then took off down the tunnel, leaving me to catch up. We reached the others and waited for Altair's command. Very carefully we rounded a corner and standing in front of us was a Templar guard, sword and all standing to. He seemed tried and started to sway a bit, trying to urge himself to keep awake.

Altair gestured for Shiro to take out the guard. Shiro moved along the darkness of the wall and headed up close enough to the guard to strike. With lightning speed Shiro moved, and within the blink of an eye killed the guard. The Templar did not know what hit him as Shiro silently killed him. It was not over yet as we made our way through the archway the Templar was guarding.

On an upper level of the chamber we could see inside the vast chamber. I had to admit, it was pretty beat up in here, but the architecture was amazing. The artwork, the pillars and even the archways that led in and out of the chamber were simply awe-inspiring.

"There – that must be the Ark," looking up to where Fang was gesturing we could see the Ark, the golden chest gleaming up on an even higher level.

"The Ark of the Covenant," Kadar breathed out while seeing it.

"Don't be silly. There's no such thing. It's just a story," Altair piped up. He can be so arrogant sometimes.

"How would you know?" I retorted. Altair was about to rebut until someone else had entered the room.

More Templars had entered the room which would be expected when we clearly had seen one before. The leader stood in the middle of the room booming orders around. A French accent he spoke with and had a very distinctive cape that suggested he was the Grand Master of the Templars.

"Robert de Sable, his life is mine," Altair hissed as he looked over the Templars like and eagle would its prey.

"No. We were asked to retrieve the treasure and deal with Robert only if necessary," Malik growled angrily to Altair.

"He stands between us and it, I'd say it's necessary," Altair rounded on Malik.

"Discretion Altair," Fang warned. I knew it was useless, once Altair had decided on something he would not give it up.

"You mean cowardice, that man is our greatest enemy and here we have a chance to be rid of him," the enemy was right there, they could probably hear us and yet they argue.

"You have already broken two tenets of our Creed. Now you would break the third. Do not compromise the Brotherhood," When it is a heated conversation like this, Shiro and I have learned not to interfere and just hope that nothing gets out of hand.

"I am your superior, in both ability and title. You should know better than to question me," Altair then turned to me. "Keep to the shadows, make sure nothing goes wrong," I did not argue and obeyed him. Altair and the others climbed down to the lower level and I kept to the rafters above. It smelt funny, like a smell I should know but could not quite understand why.

From above I could see everything, the Assassin's on one side and the Templars on the other. Everyone was alert and ready for action and I could see Altair was puzzling out how he would fight. Templars surround their master, ready to protect.

"Hold Templars," Altair announced. Great, now he strolled up to them and announced to them they were there. As soon as we get out safely I am going to give Altair a piece of my mind. "You are not the only ones with business around here,"

Robert smiled showing no concern of the situation in front of him. "And what is it you want?" he asked, amused.

Altair fixed a strong gaze toward the enemy. "Blood," and then swiftly Altair lunged at Robert. Altair flicked out his hidden blade and was ready to strike with the speed of a deadly snake. However, Robert was even faster as he caught Altair in his hold rendering him helpless. Out of the corner of Altair's eye he gave me a look, saying 'don't move yet' through to me with his stare.

"You really think you can defeat me?" De Sable challenged.

"I always come prepared," Altair said. "Midnight, come to me," he called out to me from above and I swiftly flew down to help.

"Funny, I always come prepare as well," just as he said those words, an unknown force crashed into me, sending me flaying across the chamber, colliding with the wall. I looked up and I could not believe my eyes. I had seriously thought I was the only one here.

Across the way Altair was still struggling with his foe. "You know not the things in which you meddle, Assassin. I spare you only that you may return to your Master and deliver a message: the Hole Land is lost to him and his. He should flee now while he has the chance. Stay and all of you will die," Robert then twisted Altair around and I tried to jump up but was pushed down again, restrained to the ground.

A dragon, just around my age, was holding me down to the ground by crushing my wing so I could not get away. All I could see now was that he was a dark brown dragon splotched with black here and there which contrasted well with the brown. He had red piercing eyes that frightened me terribly. Wait, frightened? How could I be frightened at a time like this? My friends were in danger and they needed me.

Robert then threw Altair from the room and Shiro jumped to protect Altair from the crash. They disappeared and rocks came crashing down blocking their path back. I never felt so alone and helpless in my life, but my other friends were still here and I had to protect them above all.

"Men. To arms. _Kill the Assassins_!" The other dragon was distracted for a moment and gave me time to claw his leg that was holding me down. I managed to get him off me and knocked him over to the advancing soldiers.

"Fang, get the treasure," I yelled to him. He nodded and darted up to get the treasure. The other dragon tried to stop Fang but I was one step ahead and scratched just below the eye to hinder him. While the dragon was holding his eye I used the blade on my tail to strike him down.

"How could you still fight knowing that you will lose?" the other dragon asked me. I had left a big gash on his left side and a small amount of blood was trickling from his eye as well as his left leg.

"I haven't lost yet," I announced. The other dragon seemed to recover quickly and he then lunged at me. I dodged the swipe from his claws but then there was a stinging sensation in by back leg. The other dragon had used the spikes on his tail to inflict a deep wound in my leg.

"Midnight, I have the treasure," Fang called out. I looked over to see how everyone else was fairing. Malik was wounded pretty badly on his arm and Kadar and Fang's brother wasn't doing too well either.

"Everyone, we must leave now while we still have the treasure," Malik heard me and ran for the exit, Fang waited until he caught up and handed him the treasure. I was too busy making sure that the other dragon would not get by me or ever leave my sight that it was too late when a heard a blood curdling scream.

I looked over to see Kadar being pushed off the sword of Robert. He carelessly tossed the body to the side and cleaned the blood off his sword. "Kadar!" Fang's brother screamed as he ran to his master's side. It only took a second for me to get sidetracked when the other dragon shot forward. I did not have time to think and before I knew it Fang's brother lay dead next to his master. A sinister smile was planted on the other dragons face.

My back leg still hurt like hell but I managed to escape with Malik and Fang.

_Fear is just another way of the universe telling us that we need to step up and be strong for everyone else around us, even if we fell abandoned._

* * *

><p><strong>SSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYY!<strong>

I have been lazy and then there was school. But have no fear I am back and because it is the Holidays here in Australia I will try to get most of the way with this story so I can start to place forward for you guys a way to create a sequel for this story becasue everyone loves AC II right? I mean who doesn't love Ezio.

Anyway, a lot has happened. I have a **deviantart** account, a **fictionpress** account. Yep, I have certainly been busy. My username is always the same **LifeUnending72. You can find the general links on my profile page.**

Just to let you know **I have a story on fictionpress** that you guys may want to read it is about Midnight't father Rescim and what he was like before Midnight.

If you guys want **you could do some fanart of this story**, just PM me or find me on deviant art I don't freakin care. I thought if there were some aspiring artists out there then you could have some fun with this.

As usual keep reading, review, favourite, whatever floats your boat. Don't forget, **story on fiction press and fanart.** Just ask me anything you are unsure of. Don't be shy.

**-Midnight**


	16. Dreams and Memories

**Dreams and Memories**

I flew overhead, the other two moving on the ground. My leg had lost more blood than I had previously thought but thanks to my ability to cut off the blood flow there my leg will heal better and can properly function again. I wondered how Altair and Shiro are doing right now. Hopefully they made it out alive because I would hate to think otherwise.

Masyaf was in sight from above, looking back however there was a large kick up of dust meaning that the Templars were still perusing us. Thankfully that dragon was not with them this time. I wonder how he got here. Was it the same way I got here or did he find a different way. Nonetheless I would like to properly interrogate him next time for I wish to find out how to get back home.

Malik got off his horse and both he and Fang made their way up to the fortress. No doubt he would blame Altair for everything in which case I would side with my Altair. Something is off I know it; if only Altair would talk to me about it then maybe I could help him.

I landed back on the ground in the training grounds. I looked at my leg, it was not too badly damaged, there may be some scaring however but at least I can let the blood flow through it again. Jazeel saw me coming and flew up towards me.

"Where have you been? The Master had though you left us for good. Do you know how bad this is going to look for me?" she squawked.

"I'm here aren't I?" I replied matching her glare.

* * *

><p>"Fine then, head up there now you are already late," she hurried me as we both headed towards the Masters library. I reached the top to find a very relieved Shiro.<p>

"I'm glad your back, I thought you were trapped down there!" he exclaimed. Altair glanced over me with worry written all over his face.

"Are you alright, what happened to your leg?" he asked picking my leg up to observe the damage.

"It is nothing, I am glad I got away at all," Altair finished examining my leg and patted my on the neck.

"Tell me what happened," Al Mualim said calmly. I explained the other dragon and how we just got away with our lives.

"There was some more trouble Master. Robert de Sable was not alone," Al Mualim paced around the desk in thought but seemed calm.

"When does our work ever go as expected? It's our ability to adapt that makes us who we are,"

"This time it was not enough," Altair confessed. It took a few moments for Al Mualim to realize what Altair was saying.

"What do you mean?" Al Mualim rounded.

"I have failed you,"

"The treasure?"

"Lost to us," there was a lengthy pause from Al Mualim; even the untrained could tell that he was not pleased. I certainly feared what might happen to Altair.

"And Robert?" The question hung like the heat before Altair could ask.

"Escaped," Al Mualim eye turned into a flash of rage as he came closer to us. He even made Shiro frightened and I had to place Shiro behind me. It was not his fault; it was no one's fault.

"I send you – my best man – to complete a mission more important than any that has come before and you return to me with nothing but apologies and excuses? Could you not even bring back your own Guardian safely home?"

"I did-"

"_Do not speak, not another word_," he spoke with venom in his voice. Jazeel had even sulked over to a high bookshelf to escape the rage of her master. "This is not what I expected," Al Mualim said calming down a little. "We'll ne to mount another force so -"

"I'll swear to you I'll find him – I'll go and…" Altair began but Al Mualim was accessing what was in front of him.

"Where are the others Midnight?" I was about to speak up before Altair interrupted me.

"Are they not dead?" he questioned.

"_No_, not dead," we all turned to see Malik and Fang walk up the stairs. There was a flare in Malik's eyes "_I_ still live at least," Malik spat. He was in a bad shape as his robes were soaked in blood and his left arm left mutilated. He was not in a very well state.

"And your brother?" Al Mualim asked. Malik cast his gaze away for a second.

"Gone," he shot his fiery glare back at Altair, eyes bloodshot from all the stress. He narrowed his eyes at him and pointed a finger accusingly. "Because of you!" he exclaimed.

"Robert threw me form the room. There was no way back, nothing I could do,"

"Because you would not heed my warning. All of this could have been avoided. And my brother… my brother would still be alive. Your arrogance nearly cost us victory today," Al Mualim picked up on this little detail quickly.

"Nearly?" he asked as Jazeel came down from her place of hiding and back onto her masters shoulder. Malik gestured toward the other staircase where another Assassin walked up holding the treasure that we claimed from Solomon's Temple.

"I have what your favourite failed to find," Malik claimed in a weak triumphant tone to convey a message to Altair that he was no longer the superior anymore. I could almost feel Altair sink back from the humiliation.

Al Mualim looked over the treasure with a hunger that I could not explain. He licked his lips hungrily as he placed it upon the desk. There was something about this treasure that seemed to put me off. A wave of energy around it that was unnerving.

All of a sudden uproars of screams could be heard outside the fortress and situated in the village. Shiro and I stood alert and so did Fang who was silent through the whole meeting.

"It seems I've returned with more than the treasure," Malik spoke as we all listened outside. A messenger clambered up the stairs in new of the quarry.

"Master, we are under attack. Robert de Sable lays siege to the Masyaf village," Al Mualim came back from his trance and started to bark out orders.

"So he seeks a battle does he? Very well. I'll not deny him. Go. Inform the others. The fortress must be prepared," he turned to Altair then. "As for you, Altair, our discussion will have to wait. You must make for the village. Destroy these invaders. Drive them from our home, take Shiro with you. As for the rest of you, get some rest,"

"It will be done," Altair said as he gave me a quick glance and raced out to fight the invaders with Shiro right behind him.

* * *

><p>No one was in the garden at the time and I really needed some well-earned rest in a peaceful place. The noises seemed to be distant here as I laid my tired body on the soft grass and heaved a sigh of relief as I waited for sleep to take over. I closed my eyes and did my best to comprehend what had happened today.<p>

I felt a presence by my side and I knew that Fang was sitting beside me, curling up to try and find some warmth. He had been shaken up from losing his brother today and I felt that I was at fault for letting my guard down.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him.

"What for?" he whispered back.

"For letting my guard down and for letting Kadar and your brother die," there was a long pause beside me and I thought Fang had gone to sleep.

"Don't be sorry for what you could not prevent. Let's not let my brother's death be in vain, he died with honor trying to protect his master,"

"You're not mad are you?" I asked.

"Of course not," he said. I breathed a sigh of relief as I let sleep take over me.

The Teary Pond was not such a pleasant place today as it seemed a little bit gloomily with light rain. It seemed really miserable and felt crushed by the weight of loneliness. I saw Malaphar glancing into the pond and I made my way towards him.

"_Not a very nice day today eh?_" he questioned as he reviewed the fight in Solomon's Temple. "_Very interesting to see another one here, I honestly thought you were the only one_," he spoke in a very contemplative matter.

"You don't know anything about it?" I questioned. He glanced at me from behind his shoulder and shook his head.

"_Nope_," he stated plainly. My memory of the murder of Fang's brother played on and I viciously turned away from it.

"Could you not watch that I am trying to have a decent sleep," I complained.

"_What's wrong, do you feel weak?_" he malevolent chuckled in which I threw him a glance to show that I was not impressed. He ceased his laughter and banished the memory. "_So what's on your mind?_" he asked.

"Do you ever wish you could go back and change something to make things better?" I asked whilst staring at the ground, letting the rain fall around me.

"_If one could go back and make things better, then the world would be a horrible place_," he stated.

"How so?" I questioned. Malaphar took a pause to contemplate.

"_There would be too much happiness. The point is things happen for a reason, you can delay it but once the train is set in motion it will reach its destination no matter what_,"

"Do you like to speak in riddles, you have you been beaten around the head too much," I growled back at him. Malaphar raised his bony hands in defense.

"_All I am saying is that bad things will happen all the time, you just need to remember the happy memories_," Malaphar made his way over to the pond and motioned for me to follow. I headed over and saw what memories he had replaying. It was the day I met Altair.

_Dreams and memories are what define us. It is what makes us and to move away from the darkness all we need to do is remember the happy times and banish the bad._

* * *

><p>Hello this is Midnight here. Thanks for reading and supporting this story.<p>

Don't forget to **leave a review**, **some fanart** if your up to it and don't forget to read the **prequel on my fictionpress account.**

If you are super interested in the **Fanart** and **have any questions PM me or find me one deviantart.** My username is the same **LifeUnending72.**

**Keep one being awesome everyone.**

-Midnight


	17. Over Again

**Over Again**

"Midnight, Midnight wake up!" someone called to me, trying to wake me up. I lazily opened my eyes and gave a big yawn. "You really need to clean that breath of yours," Shiro suggested. I stood up and stretched out my body.

"Is everything over?" Shiro cast his gaze towards the ground, plucking up the courage to speak.

"The attack is over, yes, but…" he trailed off his sentence.

"What happened?" I questioned. Shiro looked me bravely in the eyes.

"Altair had to be punished for breaking the tenets, and well –"

"The punishment was death," I stated finishing off his sentence. Shiro looked at me with surprise on his face.

"No, not death," he replied to which I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"He was stripped of his rank instead, he has to start completely from scratch," Shiro hurried to say. "I'm sorry Midnight, I did not do enough to help," he said folding his ears back and waiting for whatever punishment was to come. I just looked at him with a blank expression.

"Did you protect him throughout the attack?" he nodded his head in response.

"As efficiently as anyone ever would –"he was about to continue until I interrupted him.

"And Altair is still alive right now?" Shiro nodded his head again. "Then there is nothing to worry about," Shiro then returned a confused look.

"But I failed in helping him. I don't understand Midnight; a Guardian's job is to protect their master,"

"Shiro, you have grown much wiser, you should know that if the person you are sworn to protect is still breathing then you are doing your job right," Shiro looked towards the ground thoughtfully.

"I never thought of it like that. It would seem that you are the wiser one out of the two of us,"

"As long as you continue to aid me in helping the Assassin's, then we have nothing to worry about do we?" Shiro threw a small smile at me to which I returned. "Now then, where has Altair gone off to?"

* * *

><p>Shiro had told me that Altair had to prove that he remembered how to be an Assassin and went on a small task to find a traitor amongst our walls. Shiro had confessed to me that he did not know the full details of the mission as he was sent to find me instead.<p>

"So he would be in the study now do you think?" I questioned.

"Do you want to find out?" he moved out of the garden and headed for Al Mualim's library, climbing the stairs to see Altair and Al Mualim talking, with a dead guy on the floor. "Did I miss something here?" I asked when Shiro and I reached the top of the stairs.

"Ah Midnight, you are just in time. Have you been informed of everything that has happened?" Al Mualim started.

"Quite vaguely," I said in an almost dangerous tone.

"I have just informed Altair his mission to regain his title again," Al Mualim continued to explain to me what Altair's mission is.

He was to eliminate a list of nine people, those who bring nothing but misfortune upon others only to cover themselves to make them seem better and higher above the rest.

"Also there is one more thing, before others have your targets for you. Now you must seek them out yourself,"

"If that is what you wish," Altair said calmly.

"Indeed it is," Al Mualim strode up to the cage with a carrier pigeon held inside. He held the pigeon close in his hands. "Be sure to visit the city's Assassin Bureau when you arrive. I'll dispatch a bird to inform the Rafiq of your arrival. Speak with him. You'll find he has much to offer," He released the bird from his gentle hold and it gracefully flew out the window.

"If you believe it best," Altair sounded.

"I do. Besides, you cannot begin your mission without his consent,"

"We do not need the permission of another, it will be most sufficient if we start straight when we get there," I stated.

"Besides, it's a waste of time," Altair finished and exchanged a quick glance with me.

"It's the price you pay for the mistakes you've made. You answer not only to me but to all of the Brotherhood now," Al Mualim raved. There was a pause between us all. The three of us seemed to detest this but we kept silent.

"So be it," Altair spoke.

"Go then," Al Mualim spoke, "Prove that you are not yet lost to us," He reached for something underneath his desk and placed it down on top. "Take it," he said then turned away from us while Altair placed the bracer on his arm and tested the blade. Once he was satisfied, he signaled for us to leave.

* * *

><p>We reached the gates of Masyaf where we strapped some supplies to my back. The two of them mounted and I spread my great wings to take to the sky. I flew slowly because Altair said that we should be resting anyway, much to my disdain as I wanted to get the mission over with. I flew down to a spot where Altair thought was adequate and we unloaded the gear.<p>

"I'm going to go for a run to see what I can find for us to eat," Shiro said as he took off to find something to eat. That left Altair and I alone. Altair over to me and gave me a kiss one the nose.

"I thought I was going to lose you. I promise that will never happen again," he vowed as he gave me a pat down my nose.

"How were you supposed to know that there was going to be another dragon? This isn't your fault Altair,"

"Yes it is! I promised to you that I would always look after you," He yelled.

"And I promised that I would look after you!" I said, equally matching his voice. His eyes change from anger to a bit of sadness. He finally heaved out a sigh and calmed down a little.

"I don't want to fight with you Midnight, I'm sorry," I gave a sunny smile to him.

"That is alright, apology accepted," he gave me a small but weak smile and walked over to get something to eat. As he walked by me a pulled out my tail and made him trip, he was falling fast to the ground but with my speed I quickly grabbed him by my teeth. His face was inches towards the ground, lifting him back on his feet he dusted himself off and I was left laughing. The look on his face was priceless.

"What was that for?" he growled in a dangerous tone.

"That was for leaving me behind so you could save the village yourself," his anger quickly died down and he gave a small chuckle.

"Thank you Midnight, for everything," I nudged him in the chest.

"Thank you for being my friend, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here,"

"You mean my father for he was the one who found you," I looked him in the eyes.

"We dragons have this belief that one does not leave your side when they die, they forever stand by your side,"

"Dragon's really believe that?" he asked with a hint of amazement in his eyes.

"Else I wouldn't be saying it silly," I laughed while he was lost in his own thought.

"We need to get the fire ready, it's getting dark," he plainly stated as he started collecting some wood.

Shiro came back soon afterwards and confessed that he could find nothing; he helped us instead to collect some wood for the fire. Once we collected enough wood we piled it all down and I used my personal fire to light it up. Shiro confessed his admiration for my fire display.

"I thought that the fire would be a normal orange flame though," Shiro said, "How come yours is a purplish flame?"

"I really have no idea; the other fire dragons at home were also confused,"

"Maybe you're really special, like some kind of rare dragon. You must be highly revered," Shiro put forth. I looked away for the moment, hiding the distraught look in my eye.

"Is something wrong Midnight?" Altair said as he made his way over to me.

"Back home, being me can get myself killed," I plainly sated. Shiro looked at me shocked.

"Why is that?" Shiro asked.

"I don't know, the humans there say that I will destroy them all someday," Altair gave me a pat on the nose. They both came and sat by me, giving me comfort. "Thanks," I plainly stated to both of them.

"Don't worry about it Midnight, your safe here, the humans from your world won't come and get you," Shiro said.

"If they do, I will stop them," Altair put in as well. I nodded to them both and we all curled up together to share the warmth from me and the fire.

_I sometimes look at my friends around me and I fell that I have been blessed. I know you're up there watching us Umar, and my father, I hope he is well so that when I do get back sooner in the future I will tell him how sorry I am for leaving him. In the meantime, I will keep protecting my friends._

* * *

><p>Long note at the end hey guys.<p>

Anyway, I promised you chapter (not really) and I always keep my word

**Please Please PLEASE don't be shy to make any reviews becasue anyone can review I am not lying just try it.**

Anywho stroies on **fictionpress**, **fanart if you want to make any**, (**PM me if any questions** or find me on **deviantart** the username is the same as this one)

**Don't forget anything**

**Keep on being awesome everyone**

**-Midnight**


	18. Damascus

**Important message at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Damascus<strong>

We woke before dawn so that we could get to Damascus early and without being detected. It was quite a large city, the largest in Syria. It was a place ripe with people rich and poor. Marketplaces dotted the city's landscape along with courtyards and shrines that hid within the sea of the city. After a bird's eye view of Damascus I flew down to the Assassin's Bureau.

I gracefully landed on the roof of the bureau and Altair and Shiro dismounted, with Altair quickly heading in through bureau through the roof. Shiro followed suit and I followed after somewhat slowly. The Bureau leader sat behind the desk, patting his beloved king cobra. Both gave us a sideways glance as we entered, me standing in the doorway.

"Altair. It is good to see you. And in one piece," he spoke.

"You as well friend," Altair responded. The Assassin barely held in a smirk as he spoke to Altair. Could he have possibly heard about Altair's exploits? Word would have gotten out among the Assassin's. I wanted to slice the smirk off his face and watch it bleed out.

"I am sorry for your troubles," He finally said.

"Think nothing of it," Altair said

"A few of your brothers were here earlier… If you had heard the things they said, I'm certain you'd have slain them where they stood," of course they would be saying that, who do they think they are messing with.

"It's quite alright," Altair said.

"Yes, you've never been one for the Creed, have you?" the leader said.

"Is that all," Altair started, sounding agitated.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget myself. What brings you to Damascus?" the leader spoke, remembering the situation at hand.

"A man named Tamir. Al Mualim takes issue with the work he does and I am to end it. Tell me where to find him," Altair said, sating our mission to the bureau leader.

"You will have to track him," the leader said.

"But that sort of work is best left for…" Altair stopped himself from speaking any further. I hated to see him this way; it is not like him to be taking orders from others. Altair corrected himself and then listened to the leader's next instructions.

"Search the city. Determine what Tamir's planning and where he works. Preparation makes the victor," the leader said.

"All right, but what _can_ you tell me of him?" Altair said.

"He makes his living as a black-market merchant, so the souk district should be your destination,"

"I assume you want us to return when we have completed this task," Shiro said.

"Come back to me. I'll give you Al Mualim's marker, and you'll give us Tamir's life," the leader replied.

"As you wish," Altair concluded. We left the Bureau then and climbed up to the roof. The tension from the room was still overpowering even out here. I can guarantee that Altair will redeem himself and then everyone will respect him again. Altair was about to leap off the roof top until I stopped him to ask a question.

"What would you have us do Altair? If the three of us split up, we can cover more ground and retrieve the information as soon as possible and be done with this menial task," Altair stared at me for a moment.

"Shiro will come and help, but I will not require your services Midnight," Altair replied.

"Why not?" I hissed.

"You talents are wasted on these kinds of tasks, you need some rest as well," he replied.

"Master, we should let Midnight come," Shiro pleaded.

"No! What I say is final. Come Shiro," With that, Altair and Shiro left with me to stand there and fume. With blazing speed I took to the sky and travelled across the city skyline.

* * *

><p>It was nice up in the sky; it was a place where I could think to myself and not have to worry about anything. My own tranquil heaven if you will. The sun was still high towards the east so it was still early in the day. I perched myself on top of a high building, scanning my eyes across the vast city below me. There were many people down below, all going about their own business, shifting around the various market stalls planted around the courtyard. I placed myself down on the warm stone and watched.<p>

It felt odd not being able to help Altair and Shiro with finding our target, but I guess it was for the best. It would not do for me to be on the ground during the day whilst people would be out shopping. Still, I wish there was something I could do, I feel useless just sitting around.

Come to think of it, what ever happened to the dragon that was in the Temple of Solomon? I can still feel my leg tingling from the time when we struck me with his spiked tail. Revenge was on my mind for what he had done, but if I could find him, then maybe I can find out how he got here to this world. Though worrying about it now won't do me any good, I should take a little nap before I get back to Altair and Shiro.

* * *

><p>I raced backed to the Bureau and saw Shiro waiting patiently in the other room. He stared up at me and regarded me with a respectful nod. He seemed to be overheating a little as he was panting slightly.<p>

"Was it too hot for you out there today?" I asked. Shiro gave me a nod.

"Yes, but I have never been used to such extreme heat before, and today was bad enough for me," Shiro said. "How come it is not as hot for you?" he questioned.

"I guess I am more used to it than most," I replied. He nodded in response and continued to lap at the water that was given to him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the daring duo, the pup and the lizard," the Bureau Leader's cobra, Kesh, said.

"What do you want Kesh?" I asked with some venom in my words.

"What's with the hostility? We are all comrades here," Kesh.

"Some more than others," Shiro commented but Kesh ignored it.

"I hear that you had quite a challenge facing your own kind Midnight. Must have been exciting," Kesh said.

"If only it weren't for the fact that he is working with the Templars," I said.

"True, but you may want to be careful, don't want to damage your reputation now," Kesh hissed.

"Are you done now?" Shiro asked.

"This doesn't concern you pup. Alas, I have other duties to attend to, bye," Kesh said as he slithered off into a hole. Not a moment later, Altair walked into the room.

"Are we ready to finish this job now?" I asked, hopeful that I may be able to finally be of some use today. Altair stayed quite for a bit, inspecting both Shiro and I to check on our conditions.

"That won't be necessary right now, Midnight, we have a job to do before anything else," I gave a sigh of relief on the inside; at least I will be of some use now.

Altair and Shiro hoped on my back and we took off into the sky. I had no idea where we were going, but Altair was guiding me to a spot close by the Bureau that was also a building high up. He picked a spot and I landed softly and quietly as Altair dismounted and Shiro stayed lying on my neck.

"So, what are we up here for, are we collecting extra information?" I asked eagerly, wanting to be able to help out again. Altair smirked and shook his head.

"No, this is something even more important," Altair spoke.

"What is it then?" I asked. Altair produced something from his pocket and held it up to me. It was a white braided bracelet.

"This is for you," Altair said as he placed it around my ankle and it fit perfectly. I lifted my leg to admire the bracelet.

"We wanted to give you something because you deserve nice things," Shiro said from my back. I smiled warmly.

"Thank you, I love it," I said as the other two smiled back.

We headed back for the Bureau to get some rest as it was getting dark. Altair said that we would be finishing the job tomorrow. I was to watch from the shadows while Shiro sniffed around acting as if he were a normal dog. This would be one of the easiest assassinations I have ever undertaken; I hope Altair doesn't underestimate his opponent though.

* * *

><p>When the sun rose, we made our way to the Souk al-Silahh. I hid behind a back alley close by, ready to help when needed. Shiro was walking around as children walked up to pet him, but was pulled away by their parents. In the middle of the Souk, everyone was gathering around a courtyard where a merchant stood with his bodyguards surrounding him. This was the man I presumed to be Tamir, he was towering over a frail man whom seemed to be very frightened of Tamir.<p>

"If you'd just have a look…" the frail man started to plead.

"I've no interest in your calculations," Tamir barked at the man, "The numbers change nothing, your men have failed to fill the order – which means I have failed my client," I wonder what this client is he is talking about. As I watched the scene in front of me, I noticed Altair blending in with the crowd, moving closer so he could listen.

"We need more time," the frail man pleaded to Tamir.

"This is the excuse of a lazy or incompetent man. Which are you?" Tamir hounded the frail man as he towered over him.

"Neither," the frail man responded.

"What I see says otherwise," Tamir said, leaning towards the frail man. "Now, tell me, what do you intend to do to solve this problem of ours? These weapons are needed now," I wonder why his client wants these weapons.

"I see no solution," the frail man tremble under the dominance of the merchant, "The men work day and night. But your… client requires so much. And the destination… it is a difficult route,"

"Would you produce weapons with the same skill as you produce excuses," Tamir spat at the frail man. Tamir struck fear into the hearts of the people surrounding him; they themselves did not wish to feel the wrath of this monster.

"I have done all I can," the frail man persisted.

"It is not enough," Tamir said.

"Then perhaps you ask too much," the frail man foolishly added for the eyes of Tamir grew fiery and angry.

"Too much," Tamir said voice cold as ice, "I gave you everything. Without me you would be charming snakes for coin. All I ask in return was that you fill the orders I bring you. And you say I ask _too much_?" the frail man was cowering on the ground now, afraid of what might happen.

Tamir drew out a dagger and flashed it into the frail man's face. Everyone around was chilled to the bone, they did not know what to expect from a madman with a blade. The frail man made noises that a scared child would and clasped his hands together to plea to Tamir to stop.

"You dare slander me!" Tamir spat down at the man beneath his feet.

"Please Tamir, I meant no insult," the frail man whimpered.

"Then you would have kept your mouth shut," It was too late for the frail man now. I wish there was something I could do about it, but I could not risk having people see me. There was bloodlust in this monsters eye, and the only thing that could sate that appetite was death.

Tamir slashed at the man with the dagger. "You come into _my_ souk. Stand before _my_ men and dared to insult _me_? You must learn your place," Tamir then stabbed the man to death, blood spouting out of the frail man life a fountain. The body was sprawled out across the courtyard, one of the bodyguards went to clean the mess but Tamir stopped him. "No. Leave it," he then went to address the crowd, "Let this be a lesson to the rest of you. Think twice before you tell me something cannot be done. Now get back to work,"

Everyone moved on with their lives like nothing happened. Tamir moved along the stalls, now would be the best time to strike. I saw Altair move through the crowd now that the bodyguards had relaxed. I could just hear Tamir talking to some of the traders.

"I can't sell this," he snapped at the traders, "Melt it down and try again. If it comes out just as poorly, it'll be _you_ who gets melted down next," the traders nodded in agreement, "I don't understand what you do all day. Your stall is filled with goods. Your purse should be filled with coin. Why can't you sell these things? It isn't difficult. Perhaps, you are not trying hard enough. Do you require _motivation_?"

I was surprised that no one has stood up to this bully yet, but in time he will get his just dessert. Altair slipped in next to Tamir. With his back facing to him, Altair was ready to make a strike. Tamir strode up to another stallholder and started barking orders at him.

"You begged me for this position, swore none could do as well as you. I should…" Before he could say another word, Altair slipped his blade out and ended the merchant's life. Altair wiped Al Mualim's marker on Tamir and swiftly made his way towards me with Shiro dashing in behind. We took off unnoticed before the cry even went up about Tamir's death.

* * *

><p><em>I often wonder if I am ever any help to my comrades. I feel that sometimes I hold them back on certain occasions, but I guess everyone has their strength's and weakness'. I am just glad that I have Altair and Shiro to help encourage me along the way.<em>

* * *

><p>Wow, look who is back from the dead. Yeah, I like to procrastinate. Guess I'm the Leonardo da Vinci of the writing world. Basically I graduated from the worst school in history and I am fucking living the dream with an OP of 16. That's the best I can do with crappy teachers whilst I go on to do biology, chemistry and Math B, which is a really hard math.<p>

An then today I have to fucking help people, who get an A on the hardest test in Queensland, to respond to a fucking University offer. That person is also hoping that I get into the same course as her so I can help her, yeah like that is ever going to happen.

As you can tell, it has been a very stressful few months, but I fucking laughed in the face of the supposed 'end of the world' while watching Prince of Persia.

_**Important**_

**Anywho, this was probably the worst chapter I wrote, but who cares about me saying that because no one reads this section anyway. But I wanted to know I you guys actually liked this story or not becasue I see no point in making any chapters if you guys don't like it so leave a review if you are still interested. **

**We currently have 10 individuals who favourited or follow (alert) this story and that's not too bad seeing as this story is only just getting started. But I still wanted to know if you like it. Also that fanart is still going if you wanted to PM (Private message) me for any details or find me on deviant art as I still use the same name for my account.**

**Thank you guys for supporting me.**

**-Midnight**


	19. Acre

**Before you guys read this chapter. I would like some feedback on the other chapters, meaning I would like to know if they are good or bad and if I should edit them to make them look better. If you guys could Private Message me that would be great.**

* * *

><p><strong>Acre<strong>

We flew back to Masyaf, gaining praise from Al Mualim as he and Jazeel looked over the bloodied feather. One of the Nine lay dead and our next mission had brought us to Acre where we were to slay the Grand Master of the Knights Hospitalier, Garnier de Naplouse.

We gathered our supplies and headed out, reaching Acre early the next morning to scan our surroundings. The city was certainly hit by death, disease and war to name the few pleasantries that have swept the city in its not so distant past. I remember Acre as the place where we met Shiro and the day he joined our small family.

We finished conducting our investigations and soon found ourselves entering the Assassin's Bureau where the leader, Jabal, sat at his desk. Shiro and I stayed back in the other room to get a bit of rest as Tahria greeted us and we sat there and talked like old friends.

"So how are you two getting along?" She asked as we settled ourselves amongst the cushioning.

"We are doing fine thank you. And how do you fair?" I asked in return.

"I'm doing fine," she said as she licked her paws and cleaned behind her ears. "It would be pleasant if Jabal would spend time with me without having to worry about the Brotherhood all the time. I am sorry to complain but I do miss the times we spend together," she said, ears folded down. I looked upon her with sadness.

"There will be a time when you two will get to spend all the time you want with him," I said, offering some kind of hope to her.

"I do not know Midnight. Time keeps passing on and still there has been no improvement. What should I do?" she asked, her eyes were filled with sadness. I shook my head in response.

"I have no idea," I replied. After some time, Altair had finished talking with Jabal, entering in the room as both Shiro and I stood.

"Shiro, you and I leave, now," He simply said, making his way to leave the Bureau. Shiro stood and started to follow Altair, but looked towards me with confusion.

"Won't Midnight come with us Master?" Shiro asked. Altair slightly turned towards us and shook his head. "But we will need all the help we can get-" Shiro started before he was cut off by Altair.

"Time is wasting, what I say goes, let us move," Altair concluded before leaving the Bureau. Shiro turned towards me showing a bit of anger in his eyes with a hint of hurt.

"Do not worry about me Shiro, I'll be fine, you just concern yourself with helping Altair," Shiro gave a quick nod then turned and left to go after Altair. I shouldn't complain, but this has been the second time that Altair has left me on the sidelines. I feel a little abandoned, however I knew that if Altair needs help he would call on me. It still hurt a little.

"I'm sorry Midnight," I heard Tahria walk beside me and gave me a small pat on my leg. I looked at her and gave her a small smile to indicate that I was indeed ok with this. "Are you not afraid that he may never have need of your help ever again?" she asked.

"That will never happen," I said as I shook my head at the thought. Altair would never find the reason to have no need of me by his side as a Guardian.

"What if that does happen? What will you do then?" These questions took me by surprise a little. I have never even considered the fact that this will ever happen to me. There was no possible way that this could ever happen, we made a promise together.

"That will never happen Tahria," but still, what would I do if that fear ever came to pass? Tahria smiled at me and I smiled back.

"You have a kind heart Midnight, you and Altair are lucky to have each other. I will keep trying with Jabal and support him as much as I can. That is the sworn duty of us Guardians, is it not?" Tahria said as she skipped off to Jabal. I peered into the other room to see the little fennec fox jump on the desk and surprise her friend. The two seemed to be happy together, it made me want to smile. I headed toward the exit and gave a deep sigh before taking off into the skies of Acre.

* * *

><p>I flew around aimlessly above the clouds where no one could see me. I felt so free up here, nothing to hold me back. That was not true though, I knew that I would always head back to Altair, I could never part from him. I thought back to the time that we first met and how I was so happy to make a new friend. I remembered how we made such memorable memories together and how we always were protecting each no matter what.<p>

I then thought back to the mission under Jerusalem, how we nearly failed the mission, how Robert de Sable got away, how Malik's and Fang's brother died and how I nearly lost Altair.

The one thing that plagued my mind was that dragon that was there. Who was he and why and how did he end up here? I am not even sure how I came to this foreign land, but he may have the answers. If only I can find him then I may be able to find the answers. There may be a fight between us but I was ready and willing to risk the chance just to get some answers.

Long before I knew it I was quite the ways away from the city of Acre. I decided to head back seeing as it was getting late, Altair would have finished the mission by now, he must have been wondering where I was. I felt a little uneasy flying back towards the city; it was as if I was being watched. But how can anyone see me from way up here.

Before I knew it, a stream of fire was burning my way. I quickly dodge it and quickly scanned the area for the source of the danger, though I could not see anything due to these dark clouds. Another stream of fire that seem to come out of nowhere was heading my way and I immediately flew up into a clearer spot to get a better view of my surroundings. Out of the clouds came a dragon, the same dragon from Jerusalem and the same one who was working for the Templars.

"You?" I roared at the dragon "What do you think you are doing?" I asked as I glared into those same red reptilian eyes of his. He looked at me strangely as if he was trying to remember something.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea anyone was out here," he simply said with that same malicious voice that I remembered all too well.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, hoping to get answers. He looked at me as if I had asked him something weird.

"I am here training," he simply said. I shook my head frustratingly.

"No, I mean what you are doing here in this world. Should you not be back in the world where dragons live, our home world?" I asked. He simply looked at me as if I was something foreign to him.

"I know nothing of what you are saying; I have lived here all my life. Now I suggest you leave this area, I cannot guarantee the next course of my actions will be rational if we continue this conversation," he said with a scowl that could frighten anyone off. Not me though, not this time.

I knew how to pick my battles and flew off without another word before anything else happened that could cost me dearly. On the way back I made sure that I was not being followed.

* * *

><p>I made it back to the Bureau and found Shiro already there. He looked towards me with triumph in his eyes. I smiled at him and gave a quick greeting.<p>

"We have slain Garnier," he simply stated. I gave him a smile, happy to hear that our work is done in Acre. "I wish you were there, Altair may not admit it, but it was difficult to escape from that place," he said.

"I am sure you did a good job of helping him out safely though," I assured him, and he knew I was right. Altair entered the room and when he looked towards me I could swear there was anger in his eyes.

"We will head back to Masyaf now," He said as he made his way to exit the Bureau. I went to follow as well but Shiro held me back to whisper something to me.

"Altair was furious when you were not at the Bureau when we arrived. Though I am not quite sure why, I suggest that you be careful Midnight," Shiro warned. I smiled coyly at him.

"Do not worry, I'll be fine," though I was not quite sure who I was trying to convince.

We arrived at Masyaf by early nightfall. Al Mualim and Jazeel were eager to hear about our latest exploits, to here that the latest target is dead. Altair placed the bloodied feather on the table and Al Mualim took in the site. He seemed really pleased with the blood on the feather.

"Garnier de Naplouse is dead," Altair stated.

"Excellent," Al Mualim said as he started to pace the room. "We could not have hoped for a more agreeable outcome," Altair seemed to be elsewhere though.

"And yet…" Altair went on to say something but was at a loss for words.

"What is it?" Al Mualim asked and encourages Altair to continue.

"The doctor insisted that his work was noble. And looking back of those who were supposedly his captives, many seemed grateful to him. Not all of them but enough to make me wonder. How did he manage to turn enemy into friend?" Al Mualim smiled and thought for a moment before answering.

"Leaders will always find ways to make others obey them. This is what makes them leaders. When words fail, they turn to coin. When that won't do, they resort to baser things: bribes, threats and other types of trickery. There are plants, Altair – herbs from distant lands – that can cause a man to take leave of his senses. So great are the pleasure they bring that men even become enslaved by them,"

"Like a drug?" I questioned. Jazeel nodded in response.

"Land dwellers can be so addicted to base things such as these," she squawked.

"You think these men were drugged then? Poisoned?" Altair asked.

"Yes, if it truly was as you described. Our enemies have accused me of the same," said Al Mualim. "Once you have rested up, make your way to Jerusalem, and end the life of another of the Nine. Speak with the Assassin's Bureau on how you should proceed," Al Mualim walked off with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>We made our way to Altair chambers for a well-earned rest. Altair opened the door for Shiro and I was about to enter until Altair stopped me from entering the room. Shiro looked toward us, wondering what was going on. Altair looked over to the dog before he could say anything and shut the door.<p>

"We need to talk," he simply said. I had an idea that I knew what this was about so I followed Altair out of the fortress and into the courtyard. He jumped on my back which surprised and confused me a little. "Take off," he said.

"Where to and what for?" I asked.

"Just fly around the cliffs," he simply responded. I listen to his orders and took off and flew away from the courtyard. We flew around the cliffs and didn't talk to each other for the while. I had no idea where he wanted me to go or why we were out here in the first place. "Land over there," he said as he pointed to a remote cliff away from the others. I landed there and he jumped off of me and stared out into the ocean, not saying anything.

"Altair, what's going-"

"Why did you leave the Bureau?" he questioned, cutting me off. I knew it was about this, after all, Shiro had warned me.

"I thought that I could stretch my wings. I thought that you and Shiro were going to take most of the day finish the mission," I replied with nervousness. He finally turned towards me and he was furious.

"You thought that you would stretch your wings? Midnight, I told you to stay behind, you are supposed to obey me!" he shouted with a rage filled voice. I was scared of this Altair, when he would lose his temper.

"What is this about Altair, you usually let me do these kinds of things," I stated. He seemed to grow angrier by the second.

"Midnight, I am your Assassin and you are supposed to follow my orders," he spat, turning away from me and looking out towards the ocean again.

"This is not like you," I began. "It's not even about me following you orders is it? What is this really about Altair," I waited for an answer for what seemed like ages before he sighed and then slightly turned towards me.

"I am worried about you. I think about the mission in Solomon's Temple and I can think of nothing from that day but the moment I almost lost you. If Robert is commanding that dragon, then I don't want for you to get hurt again. This is why I don't like to take you on these missions with me. What if that dragon comes again, I don't know what I would do without you," he said with words that are filled with sadness.

I walked up towards Altair and nudge him in the face with my nose. He reached out to hug me and planted a kiss on my nose. I wrapped a leg around him and hugged him as well.

"I can promise you Altair, that I will not be beaten so easily, especially not by another dragon. There is no need to worry about me because I can handle myself. Take me on these missions again, I won't fail you," I said, looking at him. He nodded, hugged me one last time.

"Very well then, as you wish," he said and then we headed back to Masyaf to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>I was back again, into my dreams, where I sat at the pond. I was trying to find something, though I do not know what I was trying to find. I sat there for a while in silence, not noticing my friend floating beside me, trying to get my attention.<p>

"_Midnight!_" He finally shouted, snapping me back out of my reverie to look at him. I smiled and then laughed at him. He can be so funny sometimes. "_Don't laugh this is a serious matter!_" he said hysterically. I stopped laughing but kept a smile on my face.

"Sorry my friend, what is it," I said calming down now to hear what Malaphar had to say.

"_I looked into your memories from today because something about them intrigued me so. Do you remember when you encountered that dragon from before and I had no idea where he came from?_" I nodded, remembering that conversation we had a while back. "_Well, what intrigued me was what that dragon said to you today. He said that 'I have lived here all my life', so therefore he has not been sent to this world after you,_" he said.

"I had that assumption, what is new with this information though?" I asked.

"_I was just trying to help. You dragons can be so annoying,_" He blurted before disappearing into a cloud of shadow. I stood and walked away from the pond after terrible memories would pop up.

"Where do you come from?" I asked.

"_Here,_" He said as he appeared in front of me and then disappeared again. "_And here, as well as over here,_" He continued appearing and disappearing all over the place. I shook my head at this childish act.

"I meant where do you come from, you are not if this land are you?" He suddenly stopped his disappearing and reappearing act and thought for a moment.

"_Actually, I am from your world,_" he plainly stated. I looked at him in shock. Well, that does explain a lot, but still. "_I have said too much, I must be going. Until next time my friend,_" he said before disappearing.

"Wait!" I called after him, but he didn't answer. He was from my world, why has he not told me this before? My head was too heavy for me to think right now so I just let a deep sleep take over me.

* * *

><p><em>It is a nice thing that people care about me, but they should understand not to underestimate me. I must also help my friends to make sure that no harm comes to them. We can go about our lives living in fear but we must stand up to that fear and be strong. Does Malaphar seem to fear something?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading this story, it means so much to me to have so many people who love this story, even if there are not many of you.<strong>

**If you like to create fan art of the story, or would like to show me some fan art, Private Message me on the subject or find me on deviant art (My profile name is that same but if you are still not sure find it on my Fanfiction profile page).**

**And as I have said before, I would like some feedback on those chapters to make sure you guys enjoy the story but not have to see any grammatical errors due to y poor editing in the past.**

**Thank you all**

**-Midnight **


	20. Jerusalem

**Jerusalem**

We awoke during the middle of the next day gathering supplies for the journey to Jerusalem. Once we were ready I carried everyone halfway to Jerusalem as I cannot travel over the city during the day as there is a possibility that I may attract attention. We rested through to dusk at a shade of palm trees, we sat mostly in silence, thinking of the task at hand and what to expect. Altair was in deep thought telling us that he would think of a strategy before we reached the city. He had been in deep thought for a while before turning to us.

"We should gather information separately when we reach the city. If we split up we can cover more ground before night fall. We will decide on a rendezvous point upon reaching the city," Altair stated to us.

"Are we going to decide who is situated where upon reaching the city as well?" Shiro asked. Altair nodded in approval.

"We should leave then if we want to make it to the city and have enough time to gather information before night fall," I added. Altair and Shiro both agreed. We geared up and I carried them off to Jerusalem. It was already dusk upon arriving in Jerusalem so we quickly decided on where each should go to gather information and where we should meet again.

"We should meet at the Assassin's Bureau," I suggested.

"Good idea," Shiro said. With that decided, we all headed our separate ways to gather the necessary information. I was situated in southern part of our little plan map where there were few people around. It wasn't a surprise to see a decent amount of guards roaming the streets, however, it was easy to blend with the shadows and avoid detection. I noticed two guards conversing with each other and I caught the name of our next target in their choice of words. I listened closely to find out any information I could.

"I hear that Talal favours the bow. I tell you that it would not be my first choice of weapon," the first guard said.

"I wouldn't underestimate him; he is quite deadly with one. In battle he will seek to keep his distance with his enemies and kill them from afar," the second guard said.

"I would much rather prefer using a sword in battle," the first guard replied. "Would take me much too long to reach for an arrow and shoot at the next approaching enemy," he said with a laugh. I didn't think I was going to get a lot of information from this conversation and decided to leave.

"Hey, weren't you a soldier under Robert de Sable's command?" the second guard asked.

"Yes but I had to leave and take this position. I have a child on the way," the first guard said.

"Did you see the beast that accompanies him? I have heard rumors but never has anyone ever seen it," the second guard continued. I stopped in my tracks to listen further.

"No, I've never seen nor heard of anything that you speak of," the first guard responded.

"You haven't? I thought you knew," the second guard said.

"Even if it were true you said so yourself, no one has ever seen it, therefore it can't be real," the first guard said.

"I guess you right," the second guard responded. "It is probably just some superstitious nonsense," both guards then walked off into a different direction continuing their duties for the evening. I shook that last bit of information from my mind and continued to focus on the mission. I searched further but could not find any other information.

* * *

><p>I was about to head to the Assassin's Bureau until I heard a man talking to a small group of people. I heard of him speak of Talal and how he will reward others for their hard work. There was something also about an uncertain future but I wasn't quite sure what he meant. I had to know what this man knew if we were to complete the mission successfully. The man wandered off into the backstreets, and I followed, like a wolf hunting its prey.<p>

When I was sure no one was around, I lunged for the man, holding him to the ground with my teeth bared making low growling noises. The man was terrified his eyes growing wide and he was shaking tremendously.

"You speak of Talal in such high regard, tell me all that you know human," I spoke to the man. He could not find his tongue for a while but spoke as soon as I was about to put my teeth to his neck.

"Please stop beast, I will tell you all I know, only let me live," he spoke in a squeaky voice.

"Go on then," I growled.

"No one will be able to stop the work he does. He prepares them for the journey that lies ahead," the man said.

"Who is he preparing and what is this journey that lies ahead?" I asked.

"He holds them in his warehouse. When the time comes they are sent to Acre," he said.

"Tell me where this warehouse is and why are they being sent to Acre?" I asked, trying to get as much information as possible.

"I am only told what I need to know, Talal says it is safer that way. Now please let me go," the man said, shaking even more.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that human," before the man even knew it I gave him a quick and painless death. I made sure that the attack did not seem so brutal that any guard are civilian would be severely alarmed. I saw that it was getting late and that I needed to head to the Assassin's Bureau as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>I reached the Bureau before the sun started to completely fade. I didn't smell Altair or Shiro scent so that must mean they have still yet to return to the Bureau. I landed in the Bureau through the roof; however, what greeted me shocked me the most. I thought that I would never see him again.<p>

"Midnight?" cried Fang. His eyes lit up when he realized it was me that came to visit the Bureau. "Took you long enough did it not. I was waiting the whole day and thought for sure that you must have just slept the day away," he remarked. Just the same as ever I suppose even after losing his brother.

"Better late than never I suppose," I replied with a smirk.

"Always thorough with a mission aren't you Midnight," he stated. I heard someone else in the other room complain.

"Who is that Fang. I swear if it's that useless…" Malik rounded the corner to see what was going on. "Midnight? Finally, a face I've been looking forward to all day, come on in we were just about to eat," Malik said.

"I'm fine thanks," I politely said declining the generous offer.

"Are you sure? I doubt that useless Assassin takes good care of you these days," Malik said, sitting down at the desk, handing Fang a plate of meat.

"Malik," I started sternly, "I am sorry for the loss of your brother, both of your brothers, but I will not stand idly by while you slander Altair's name," He looked towards me with a bit of sadness and then sighed.

"I am sorry Midnight, but no matter how hard you try to defend him, it cannot change the fact that your arrogant _master_ condemned the lives of many including my brother. Have you also forgotten the fact that he nearly condemned _your _life as well?" Malik spat.

"Let us not argue today. I have not seen the both of you in a while and I would like for us to have a friendly reunion," I said. Malik let out a deep sigh.

"Forgive me, I was not thinking straight. It is good to see you Midnight," he said.

"Hopefully you will be with us for a while, I want a good sparing buddy," Fang declared, grinning mischievously. We laughed in unison and then talked for a while waiting for the other two to arrive. As I expected, they did not take too long to arrive at the Bureau. Both Shiro and Altair entered the room together, both seemed exhausted. Altair straightened himself to greet Malik.

"Safety and peace, Malik," Altair said.

"Your presence here deprives me of both," Malik spat, "what do you want?" Malik asked treating Altair with suck disdain.

"Al-Mualim has asked -,"

"That you perform some task in an effort to redeem yourself," Malik interjected. "So. Out with it. What have you learned?"

"This is what I know. The target is Talal, who traffics human lives, kidnapping Jerusalem's citizens and selling them into slavery," Altair started.

"I heard that he has a warehouse and he is preparing a caravan for travel," I stated.

"That is the warehouse that is located inside the barbican north of here," Shiro added.

"We will then strike when he's inspecting his stock. If I can avoid his men, Talal himself should prove little challenge," Altair concluded. Malik sneered at Altair's remark.

"'Little challenge?' Listen to you, such arrogance," Malik said. Altair stood silent for a moment and I knew what he was thinking about.

"Are we finished?" Altair said. "Are you satisfied with what I've learned?"

"No. But it will have to do," Malik said handing Altair the feather marker. Both men stared at each other for a while and it seemed like Altair had something to say but he held his tongue and we left into the next room while Malik and Fang retreated into their separate bedroom.

Altair practically collapsed onto the cushions, not bothering to take his weapons off. Shiro then collapsed on the cushions next to Altair and breathed out a heavy sigh.

"What happened to you two?" I asked. Altair looked up at me with weary eyes.

"We were chased by guards, we managed to lose them though, but we are exhausted because we were chased so far away from the Bureau," Altair explained to me. Shiro had fallen fast asleep, oblivious to our conversation. I sat down next to Altair and nudged him with my nose. He gave me a pat and a little kiss. "We should get some sleep, it is going to be a long day tomorrow," Altair settled down and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day we headed out to where the warehouse is supposed to be ready to finish this mission. We snuck away into the warehouse and the sight of it made me sick. There were people trapped in cages of different sizes, locked in grates under the stone floor. All were crying out for help, I had to shake a hand off of my foot that grabbed me. We all noticed someone up on a higher level looking through a window. They were masked by shadows but we knew who it was.<p>

"What now slaver?" Altair questioned to the man.

"Do not call me that, I only wish to help them, as I myself was helped," Talal replied.

"You do no kindness imprisoning them like this," Altair continued. While both men were talking the people trapped in the cages were trying desperately to be free of the cages that trap them.

"_Help me… Save me_," were some of the words that were spoken.

"Imprisoning them? I keep them safe, preparing them for the journey that lies ahead," Talal spoke, defending himself.

"What journey? It is a life of servitude," Altair protested.

"You know nothing," Talal laughed. "It was folly to even bring you here, to think that you might see and understand,"

"I understand well enough, show yourself," Just then a gate opened, allowing us to enter a larger part of the warehouse.

"Ah, so you want to see the man who called you here,"

"You did not call me here… I came on my own,"

"Did you?" Talal laughed again. "Who unbarred the door, cleared the path? Did you raise your blade against a single man of mine? No, all this I did for you" They opened a trap door above to allow some light to shine in the warehouse.

"Step into the light and I will grant you one final favour," I knew it was a trap and tried to pull Altair away, but he ignored me and stepped into the light anyway. Shiro followed while I stayed back and waited for the moment to strike.

No sooner did they step into the light that a few men jumped noiselessly down and surrounded them both. Talal stood above, looking down on us.

"No I stand before you so what is it you desire?" he asked

"Come down here, let us settle this with honour," Altair tested drawing his sword.

"Why must it always come to violence? It seems that I cannot help you Assassin, for you do not wish to help yourself. And I cannot allow work to be threatened. You leave me no choice: you must die," Talal waved to his men to signal them to attack.

They then came at them and Altair and Shiro were trying their best to fend off the attackers. One of the attackers came behind Shiro unseen. I rushed in in time to kill the attacker and save Shiro. He nodded his thanks and I looked up to see Talal getting away. I looked towards Shiro and he didn't waste a moment's time to understand what he needed to do. Shiro ran off to chase down the fleeing Talal.

There were too many guards that needed to be dealt with and not enough time. I grabbed Altair, much to his protest, and with enough strength, I burned down the circle of remaining attackers. All that was left were there burning corpses.

"I could have handled that," Altair argued. Before I had time to say anything a flying arrow that I never saw coming was heading straight towards Altair. I didn't receive any warning, never found the time to react.

Suddenly, I was engulfed in black smoke, and then I appeared in front of the arrow which shattered upon contact with my scales. I didn't understand as one moment Altair was in front of me arguing and then the next he was behind me. How did that happen? Why did that happen? Whatever it is that happened, I was thankful that I was able to stop the arrow and save Altair.

The archer above us widened his eyes in terror. "It's a demon!" he screeched before trying to run away. I quickly shot him down with a fire bolt before he could get away. His body soon turned to a burning crisp. Altair looked towards me with disbelief in his eyes.

"How did you do that?" he asked. I really had no idea how to answer that question for I did not know myself. "Well whatever you did it saved my life. You were always quite amazing Midnight, thank you," he said, nodding his thanks.

Shiro then entered the warehouse with Talal grasped within his jaws. He threw him down to where we were standing and had a big grin upon his face. "Figured you would want to be the one to finish him off," Shiro said, seeming proud to have caught the target before he could get away.

"You've nowhere to run now. Share your secrets with me," Altair demanded to the slave trader.

"My part is played Assassin. The brotherhood is not so weak that my death will stop its work," Talal spoke.

"What brotherhood?" Altair asked.

"Al Mualim is not the only one with designs upon the holy land. And that's all you'll have from me," Talal said.

"Then we are finished, beg forgiveness from your God," Altair said as he went up to Talal with the hidden blade out.

"There is no God, Assassin. And if there ever was, he's long abandoned us. Long abandoned the men and women I took into my arms," Talal said.

"What do you mean?" Shiro asked, jumping down to join us.

"Beggars. Whores. Addicts. Lepers. Do they strike you as proper slaves? Unfit for even the most menial tasks. No… I took them not to sell, but to save. And yet you'd kill us all. For no other reason than it was asked of you," Shiro and I looked at each other confused.

"No, you profit from the war. From lives lost and broken," Altair stated.

"You would think that, ignorant as you are. Wall off your mind, eh? They say it's what you kind does best. Do you see the irony in all this? No, not yet it seems. But you will," Talal smiled before Altair drove the blade into Talal's neck and brushed the blood with the marker.

* * *

><p>Soon enough the alarm bells start to go off and we made our quick getaway towards the Assassin's Bureau. Upon our arrival Malik sat at his desk with a disapproving look on his face.<p>

"Altair, wonderful to see you return to us," He spoke with such sarcasm. "And, how faired the mission?" he asked.

"The deed is done, Talal is dead," Altair said showing the bloodied marker.

"Oh, I know, I know. In fact, the entire city knows!" Malik spoke with an outburst. "Have you forgotten the meaning of subtlety?" Here we go again.

"A skilled Assassin ensures his work is noticed by the many," Altair protested.

"No! A skilled Assassin maintains control of his environment," Malik, tainting poison with those last words.

"Let's not argue about this. We have accomplished our mission," I interjected.

"Yes, the fact remains that I have accomplished the task set by Al Mualim," Altair finished. I wacked him lightly on the head with my tail warning him about going too far. Malik slammed his book on the table and looked towards Altair with disgust.

"Go then, return to the old man. Let us see with whom he sides," Malik said turning his back to us.

"You and I are on the same side," Altair said. When Malik would not turn around we all left and started to head back towards Masyaf.

* * *

><p>We set up camp halfway to Masyaf and rested there. Shiro was sound asleep while Altair was struggling to stay awake. I looked towards him with worry in my eyes. All he did was stare at the ground, picking up the dirt sometimes and letting it slip from his hands occasionally. He seemed to be bothered but was not telling me what.<p>

"I something the matter?" I asked Altair looked towards me, showing a small smile before letting it disappear as soon as it came. He shook his head and looked away. I try talking to him again. "You can always talk to me about anything, you know that right?" He stared at the ground for a few more moment before responding again.

"I can't sleep, I don't want to sleep," He simply said.

"Is it those nightmare's again?" I ask and he only shakes his head. I grow sad for my friend knowing that he feels this way. After that night so many years ago, he has always had nightmares about Abbas's father taking his life in front of Altair. I pull Altair closer with my wing and hold him close to me like that. He wraps and arm around my shoulders and gives me a hug. "Try to get some sleep," I say. He leans back against my left shoulder as I keep my wing wrapped around him. He tosses and turns sometimes but I stay awake just in case.

_I'll stay awake just for you_

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, the next chapter. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter send me a message. If you have any fan art you know what to do and Like always leave a review and let me know how the story is going.<strong>

**Until next time**

**-Midnight**


	21. Acre: Path To A Better Life

**Acre 2: Path To A Better Life**

"You've done well, three of the nine lie dead, and for this you have my thanks. But do not think to rest upon your laurels, your work has just begun," Al Mualim said after filling him in on the successful mission.

"I am yours to command, Master," Altair said as he finally started to feel like he was redeeming himself. Al Mualim sat at his desk and continued to speak.

"King Richard, emboldened by his victory at Acre, prepares to move south, towards Jerusalem. Salah Al'din is surely aware of this, and so he gathers his men before the broken citadel of Arsuf," Al Mualim stated.

"Would you have me kill them both, then?" Altair asked. "End their war before it begins in earnest?"

"No, to do so would scatter their forces – and subject the realm to the bloodlust of ten thousand aimless warriors. It will be many days before they meet, and while they march, they do not fight. You must concern yourself with a more immediate threat: the men who pretend to govern in their absence," Al Mualim explained and we understood the situation.

"Give me names and I will give you blood," Altair said.

"So I will. Abu'l Nuqoud, the wealthiest man in Damascus. Majd Addin, regent of Jerusalem. William de Montferrat, liege lord of Acre," Al Mualim said as he listed off each of the names of the men who had to die.

"What are their crimes?" I asked. Al Mualim smiled at me before continuing.

"Greed. Arrogance. The slaughter of innocents. Walk among the people of their cities and you will learn the secrets of their sins. Do not doubt that these men are obstacles to the peace we seek," Al Mualim said.

"They will die," Altair plainly stated.

"Return to me as each man falls that we might better understand their intentions, and Altair, take care. Your recent work has likely attracted the attention of the guards. They'll be more suspicious than they've been in the past," Al Mualim warned as he waved us off so we left that evening for Acre.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at in Acre we then learnt that we had indeed attracted a lot of attention. The guards indeed seem more alert than they have in the past and we had to be careful not to draw any attention to ourselves.<p>

When we found ourselves in the Bureau Jabal had told us of how the guards had been more alert than ever. "Word has spread of your deeds," he had said. Shiro and I stood in the courtyard waiting for Altair to finishing on giving the information we had gathered.

I lay on the ground resting as Shiro paced impatiently back and forth. He seemed frustrated for some reason which made me curious as to what it was. "Is something the matter?" I ask. He ignored me and continued to pace. "You'll wear yourself out before the fighting has begun," I said to him.

"What is the point of all this?" he finally said. He continued to pace back and forth.

"What do you mean?" I ask. He stopped and turned to look at me.

"What is the point of these pursuits? We shouldn't have to be here fighting for nothing," he whispered harshly.

"We are here to gain our honor back. Or have you forgotten?" I whispered back.

"It is not our honor we are fighting for. I should've left when I had the chance," Shiro said then went back to pacing. I knew what he meant though; we were not fighting for our honor, but for Altair's. We were however Guardians and it was our duty to fight with our Assassin's.

"What has gotten into you Shiro? You know that it is our job," I explained to him.

"And what of the humans that we follow? We obey their every command and what do we get out of it? We get nothing and they get protection," I looked at him shocked for a moment before glaring at him.

"If that is how you feel, then it is best that you leave," I said.

"I might just do that," Shiro said. Before I could stop him he ran up the wall and out of the Bureau into the streets of Acre. Just after Shiro left Altair walked into the courtyard and noticed that Shiro was gone.

"Where is Shiro?" He asked.

"He got upset about something and left. He'll be back, he just needs some time to think things over," I said.

"Did he say why he was upset?" Altair asked.

"No," I lied. "If he isn't back by tomorrow then I'll go and look for him," I assured Altair.

"For his sake I hope he is back by then, he knows that this is no time to be taking a vacation," Altair said as he sat by me.

"Don't worry, he'll be back," I said again, though I wasn't even sure myself. We both sat in silence for a while; Jabal had retired to his room, which means we were the only two that were up. Altair reached up and started to scratch my neck which felt really nice.

"How did you stop the arrow?" Altair suddenly asked. I looked at him, confusion plastered on my face. I then remembered what he was talking about. That time when I somehow appeared before the arrow that was about to kill Altair.

"I have no idea how I did that, it just happened, I don't even know how to do it again," I said feeling disappointment.

"We should figure that out then. This could be really useful," Altair said enthusiastically.

"We don't know anything about this. What if there is a limit to the amount of times that I can use it? What if it drains my energy and I won't be able to use my fire for quite some time? These things are never simple for dragons you know," I said to Altair.

"We'll have to find that out… together," he said as he stroked my neck. "We should get some sleep. Goodnight," Altair said as he laid his back on the pillows and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight," I said and did the same as I curled up beside him.

* * *

><p>I found myself at the teary pond again and looked to see nobody was around so I just sat there and looked into the pool. I really didn't want to see anything appear so I mainly focused on the actual water. I really just seemed like any other normal body of water, watery.<p>

"_Nothing interesting today?_" Malaphar said as he appeared from nowhere with a grin plastered upon his face. Maybe now was the time to ask some questions.

"You said you were from my world. Tell me, what is happening over there?" I ask which really sounded more like a demand.

"_All in good time. But first, a question for you_," he said still grinning which annoyed me for some reason.

"Damn Demon, tell me what I need to know or I'll claw you," I growled, my temper rising.

"_Now let's not do anything we'll regret here. If I do tell you anything about what is happening in our world what would you do with that information?_" My temper suddenly went down when he asked me this. What would I do?

"I just need to know if everyone is ok. What about my dad?" I asked. I just needed to know.

"_Everyone is fine and they are safe. We are trying to get you back Midnight but things like this are difficult to overcome. Try finding some information about that other dragon, maybe you can find out how he got here. You can maybe find the solution to getting back home_," Malaphar suggested his plan to me.

"I'll try that then. Thank you my friend," I said and was about ready to leave before Malaphar stopped me again.

"_Would you be willing to leave everything here behind though? I have seen the relations you have acquired while staying in this world. Would you be willing to leave that all behind? Even Altair?_" he questioned. I looked towards him with a sad look in my eye and then stared down at my feet in contemplation.

"I don't know," I said. Malaphar shook his head and floated off. I turned away and was ready to confront the next day.

* * *

><p>We reached the citadel where our target was situated and as we were making our ways towards the citadel we heard that King Richard was visiting and sure enough he was in the fortress. The crowds were thickest here and everyone had gathered around to see him.<p>

I was atop a high and secluded wall watching everything that was going on. William walked alongside the King and he showed a look of displeasure as he was only but a mere shadow compared to the King. They were arguing about something that the King was loudly stating.

"Three thousand souls, William," the King was saying. "I was told they would be held prisoners – and used to barter for the release of our men," he said with a serious and deadly tone.

"The Saracens would not have honored their side of the bargain," William replied. "You know this to be true; I did you a favour,"

"Oh yes, a great favour indeed," the King roared. "Now our enemies will be that much stronger in their convictions. Fight that much harder," they stopped in the middle of the crowd now but still continued their argument.

"I know our enemy well. They will not be emboldened but filled with fear," William assured but this did not make the King happy.

"Tell me how is it you know the intentions of our enemy so well? You, who forsake the field of battle to play at politics," the King said.

"I did what was right. What was just," William said.

"You swore an oath to uphold the work of God, William, but that is not what I see here. No. I see a man who's trampled it," the King said. William looked around himself to show the king that the people had all gathered around.

"Your words are most unkind my liege. I had hoped to earn your trust by now," William said.

"You are Acre's regent, William, set to rule in my stead. How much more trust is required? Perhaps you'd like my crown" the King questioned.

"You miss the point. But then again, you always do," William said causing the King to send him a dark look.

"Much as I'd like to waste my day trading words with you, I've a war to fight. We'll continue this another time," the King said as he left with his soldiers falling behind him. The crowd then began to move away as soon as the King left and attended to their forgotten duties. William turned to one of his men and said something.

"I fear there will be no place for men like him in the New World. Send word that I wish to speak with the troops. We must ensure that everyone is doing their part. Warn them that any negligence will be severely punished. I'm in no mood to be trifled with today," he said then motioned for the rest of him men to follow him as they headed further into the fortress.

I followed Altair as he followed William. I made sure that along the way I was getting rid of all the archers to make it easier for Altair. Altair climbed the roof tops and we met up looking over William who was currently talking to his men.

He was telling them about how slack and lazy they were as the guards argued back claiming this was false. William continues to express their lack of focus in their training and in their simple tasks. He then brought out two soldiers and accused them of whoring and drinking on the job and then ordered their execution to state a point to his men.

They all seemed to get the point and retreated away to their other duties to distance themselves away from them and William. William went to his desk and sorted through some papers. Altair got himself ready and jumped down from where he was and embedded his blade into William's neck. Altair stained the feather and climbed the wall to me where we took off back to the Bureau.

* * *

><p>"What news?" Jabal said as we entered the Bureau.<p>

"William de Montferrat is dead and with him his plans for betrayal," Altair stated showing the stained feather.

"You've done well keeping Acre from his hands," Jabal said as he reaches for a book behind his desk.

"But why now, when the crusaders require unity most, he could have waited," Altair said. Jabal paused for a moment before responding.

"Waiting for what?" he started. "For Richard to return and discover his schemes? No, it was the perfect time for him to strike," Jabal said.

"Strange, I was sure he meant to take Acre for Conrad, but he claimed that this was not his plan," Altair said.

"You cannot trust the words of a snake which even in death produces venom," Jabal warned.

"We should discuss this with Al Mualim," I suggested.

"Yes my friends. Make haste for Masyaf. I am sure he is eager for news," Jabal said. Altair and I made our way towards the exit of the Bureau. The sun was starting to set. My thoughts went towards Shiro, he had not returned yet, and I was starting to worry.

"We'll look for him together," Altair suggested.

"No," I said shaking my head, "you have to get back and report to Al Mualim. I will stay behind and look for him," I said.

"I won't leave you Midnight," Altair protested. I looked towards him feeling sad.

"I won't be gone for long. Please, let me do this, you have you mission to worry about," he opened his mouth to say something but then closed it.

"Fine. You hurry back though you hear me. That's an order," he said. I nudge him in the chest and he gave me a scratch before making his way out of the Bureau. I jumped out of the Bureau and looked out at my surroundings. I had no clue as to where I should start, maybe by picking up his scent I could find him. I sniffed around and sure enough his scent was still here, albeit a little faint, but it was still here. I set off and started my search.

* * *

><p>I went all around the city following the scent. From market places to rooftops. From residential courtyards to even the city gates which seemed to be stronger there for quite some time but not seeming to go anywhere. I was about to give up on following the scent and search by sky until a small voice stopped me.<p>

"Wait, Midnight!" I heard as I saw Tahria run towards me as fast as her little legs could carry her. "I finally found you," she breathed heavily as if she had been running all over the city.

"What is it Tahria?" I asked, waiting patiently for her to catch her breath.

"I just saw Shiro down at the port. What is doing without you two?" she asked. My heart skipped a beat when she gave me this information.

"No time to explain. Come with me," I say as I grab her and take off, much to her distress. I fly as fast as I could to get to the port. I land on a roof nearby and place Tahria on the ground. "Where did you see him?" I ask as I look around frantically. She takes a look around before pointing.

"Over there. He's over there," she says as she points out a large dog wandering by a secluded part of the port. I race over there as Tahria grabbed onto my tail bouncing around as I went. I caught up to Shiro and he had a surprised look on his face before it turned to one of disgust.

"Shiro, there you are. Come on, let's go, we finished the mission here," I said. He scoffed as he moved around us.

"_We_ finished the mission. Don't you mean _he_ finished the mission," Shiro barked.

"Not this again Shiro. What has gotten into you all of a sudden?" I asked walking with him.

"All Altair cares about is getting his honour back. He doesn't care about us, he only uses us as tools to get what he wants," Shiro said.

"That's not true Shiro," Tahria said.

"And what about you, why do you still hang about when your _master_ doesn't even know you exist," Shiro said as he rounded on Tahria. She stood there silent and unable to say anything. Shiro began to walk off again.

"At least I didn't abandon him," Tahria shouted back. Shiro didn't care though, he just kept walking. Tahria had tears forming in her eyes and I watched as Shiro continued walking off.

"Let's go," I said as I started to walk off. She nodded and followed me until I heard voices coming from somewhere.

"The shouting came from here," said a guard as he came from around a corner. I grabbed Tahria as I hid us both in an alleyway. "What's this?" one of the guards said as I carefully poked my head around the corner to see what was going on. There were about five guards and all were looking at Shiro.

"Well if it isn't a dog. Looks too tame to be a stray," one of the guards said as he went to pat Shiro. Shiro growled at the guard and went to bite him but the guard was quicker and moved his hand before Shiro could get him. "Why you little-," the guard said as he went for his sword before another guard stopped him.

"Sir, you can't just attack a dog," he said. The first guard, who appeared to be the leader, turned to his subordinate and shouted.

"He attacked me first," he said. Just as he said that Shiro grabbed the guard's leg and threw him to the ground. The guard was furious and reached for his sword as he got up but Shiro ran off and away from the port. "Get him!" the guard yelled. "That is no ordinary dog," one of the archers was quick enough to get Shiro in the leg but Shiro kept going.

The guards chased Shiro as they knew that he was slow enough now with the arrow in his leg. I jumped onto the rooftops and placed Tahria down.

"You head back home. Let me handle this," I said as I sped off after the guards. I quickly caught up with them and saw that they were surely gaining ground on Shiro. I started to pick off the guards one by one, trying to get them away from Shiro. As I went I made sure to hide their bodies so that no one will find them straight away.

I picked off one of the last three guards and went to hide his body, but when I went back I had completely lost sight of the other guards and Shiro. They must have taken a turn that I had missed and I started to panic. I heard a painful howl and rushed towards where it was. I raced over the rooftops and saw below in an alleyway the archer and the leader and they had Shiro in a corner and he was losing a lot of blood.

"You think you can get away from me?" the leader shouted and kicked Shiro in the ribs. "I know what you are. You're one of those Assassins. Well we can't have you running amok now can we?" the leader said as he kicked Shiro again and motioned for the archer to finish Shiro off. The archer stepped forward and I lunged down getting rid of the leader and went to finish off the archer. I buried my fangs into him, but when I looked down; I saw that he already had a dagger embedded into Shiro's chest.

I tossed the dead archer off to the side and went to examine Shiro. He was barely breathing and I pulled the dagger out to which he hissed in pain. He tried to look at me but he couldn't seem to lay his eyes on me.

"Everything's dark," he said with a raspy voice.

"Come on. Let's get help," I said as I tried to lift him up. He yelped out in pain and I placed him gently back down. "You're going to be fine. You hear me? Don't die on me now," I said as a million thoughts rushed through my head.

"I'm going to die," he plainly stated. His breathing became short and labored.

"No you're not. I will get you out of this," I said. He reached out and touched my foot, and he smiled a little.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like I did. But I am going to die my friend and not even you can stop that," he said. Tears started to form in my eyes and I could see the tears forming in his eyes. "Tell Altair that I am sorry," he said.

"Don't go!" I shouted, trying to keep myself under control.

"I hope you find what you are looking for," he said as he took one final breath. "Goodbye," and then he went limp. I stared into his blank expression, his glazed over eyes were lifeless orbs now. I gently closed them and grabbed a sheet from a washing line nearby and wrapped in up in it. When he was securely placed inside I took off and flew into the night sky.

* * *

><p>I found a nice and secluded area away from any of the trails. It was a lovely area with palm trees and a small pond. I thought that this place would be a fitting resting place for Shiro so I buried him here. I hadn't known him for that long but he was such a good friend and always reliable. No tears would do any good for him, so I let out a great roar up into the sky to bid him farewell.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I hope that he can find his path into the next life. He shall never be forgotten by his fellow companions.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed this. As always leave a review and if you want to do some fan art feel free and ask me any questions. See you next time. and please review.<strong>

**-Midnight**


End file.
